Blue Dragon Of Hogwarts
by cutiecat92
Summary: After the defeat of Aizen, the Gotei 13 finally tell Toushiro of his past life... as Harry Potter. Will he take his place as the Wizarding Worlds saviour or leave them to their fate? Set in the HBP. AUish. slight Yaoi late-on. Adopted from tsunahime0602.
1. Prologue

Adopted from tsunahime0602's 'Frozen Chronicle'

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter - This will be the only disclaimer.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Zanpakuto'**_

Blue Dragon of Hogwarts

**Prologue**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was Terrified.

It had all started when he and a few members of Dumbledore's Army had gone to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. They had gone in wands at the ready to save his Godfather; Sirius.

But it had not turned out the way they had planned. It had all been a trap and now he stood in the room that held the Veil of Death, Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix members throwing curses at one another; fighting for dominance.

Harry watched in shock as Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand at the unsuspecting Sirius. They were standing in front of the Veil, with Sirius closer to the rippling fabric-like arch as he fired spell after spell at the Death Eaters.

Harry's eyes widened as he spotter Lestrange raised her voice and yelled, "STUPIFY," sending a crimson light towards the unguarded man. But the spell was not the only thing hurtling towards Sirius. Harry had thrown himself at his godfather the moment he had seen the spell form upon the mad woman's lips. Pushing the older male out of harm's way, he felt himself being lifted into the air and sent backwards by the stunning spell… right into the Veil.

The last thing the boy heard was the enraged cry of his Godfather.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Harry

**Chapter 1: Finding Harry**

"Remus."

Remus ignored the anxious voice, completely absorbed within the spell book he was reading. He was in the Black study, which contained information like no other libraries, excluding Hogwarts of course.

"Remus."

He continued to try and ignore his surroundings.

**"Remus!"**

Remus jerked up at the sharp voice, taking in his surroundings and situation. "Yes?" he asked raising his eyebrow at the other, still annoyed at the other for interrupting his research.

"Did you find anything?" asked a demanding voice from the other end of the Library, the sound muffled from the mounds of books surrounding the speaker.

"No, Sirius! Now leave me alone!" snapped, the usually soft-spoken male, in Distress.

"Well, I think I _might_ have found a spell. It might help us to find Harry…."

This caught Remus' attention immediately "Well, why didn't you say anything!" Remus growled in annoyance as he jumped from his seat.

"Well, _someone_ wasn't exactly listening was he?" drawled the Black family heir, looking over the piles of books blocking his view, raising an sceptical eyebrow at his friend.

Remus couldn't help but flush red at the accusation, not with it being completely true. "Never mind, Are you going to try the spell?" he asked, a hopeful tone had entered his voice at this point, and to Remus' relief, the reply was an affirmative. Just as the two males raised their wands to begine the incantation, Mrs. Weasley hurled into the room like a hurricane and pulled both adults out the room and down the stairs by their scruffs without a work, much to the mens' annoyance.

"Now, I need you both to listen carefully. We have a guest today; a new recruit for the Order" Molly began as she practically threw them down onto a couple of the dinning room chairs' "I need you two to both be polite, and for gods sake, please don't hold yourselves up in that dusty old library all day again!" she growled, not letting the two get a word in edge-ways "Anyway! the recruit is supposed to be important, so you MUST _behave_. Is that understood, dears?" Both of the 'dears' nodded their heads, fearing the Weasley matriarch's wrath. "That's great. Now off to the kitchens!"

_'Well, we can tell others about the spell as well!' _both males thought as they tramped down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius and Remus had explained the spell to the rest of the Order members who were present and now were raising their wands, ready to cast the spell that would hopefully find their beloved Harry.

Thankfully the supposed new recruit had not arrived yet and interrupted them, but all the Order members, including Tonks, Mad-eye, and Kingsley, had gotten so excited to see the result of the incantation that they forgot completely about him.

"Vestigo una Sapiunt!" At the call a string of red light formed between their wand and hovered un-movingly for a second as if was taking in its surroundings before it suddenly stretched and flew across the room at a shocking speed, passing through the meeting room door. When the string suddenly stopped moving, the whole room sighed in relief. If the string had continued to move for over an hour that meant that the person you were searching for no longer existed and that would not of bold well for the group or Sirius' sanity.

A creak suddenly sounded from the hallway, reminding all present that they were supposed to be welcoming a guest. The search could now wait until later.

Another creak, this time closer, was heard. Slowly, the doorknob spun a full rotation, and the door slowly swung free of its frame.

"Merlin's beard.." Remus mutter, shocked at the sight before them.

There, in front of the astounded Order, stood a young boy with lightly tanned skin, white hair, and eyes that could neither be described as green or blue. Behind him stood Dumbledore with a bemused smile gracing his face. Finally, all the eyes zeroed onto one point… the simple red thread that connected to the boy's chest.

_**Time Skip: 10 hours before-**_

_**(Toshiro's POV)**_

It has been five years after the defeat of Aizen.

Five years after Kurosaki's body collapsed from the release of Mugetsu.

Five years since Kurosaki joined the Gotei 13 as a Captain.

Hundreds of years since my awakening in the Living World as an orphan.

Hundreds of years since I realized that my power was superior to the Captain-Commander.

Not that the power mattered to me, as I simply wish to keep my position as the Captain of the 10th Division. There was much less paperwork in this position…

At the moment though, I am heading towards the 1st Division barracks, I have been called there by the Captain-Commander specifically and no one denies the Captain-Commander, no matter how much paper work I had to catch up on thanks to Matsumoto.

I pause before the shoji doors, taking a calming breath before slowly open them with a stern expression to show I was _not _amused with being summoned during the busiest time of the day.

Before me, in the centre of the large office stood the Captain-Commander himself, his stance was stiff showing the seriousness of the situation, whatever the situation was…

He nodded at me in a silent greeting before beginning "Captain Hitsugaya. I am sorry to disturb, but a serious has just resently presented itself" he frowned, gesturing to the file laid out on his desk "word arrived last night that the 12th Division has finally tracked down your original origins, and they came upon an interesting speculation."

My eyebrows slowly rose with surprise and interest at the information; it surprised me that it had taken them this long to find anything, having lost my memories of my childhood when I was still alive, it made my background an important subject for research with the 12th Division.

"They have discovered that you were a 'wizard', a human that could manipulate a limited amount of reiatsu, your original name was Harry Potter. However, I have only just received a letter from a close wizard friend of mine for help when their 'savour,' a boy named _Harry Potter_, had fallen through an illegal senkaimon, what they call the Veil. We currently believe that when your former life had fallen through the senkaimon, your Captain level reiatsu had reacted and threw you into the past by approximately 300 years. This leads to your new mission" Yamamoto began, picking the mission folder up from his desk "Captain Hitsugaya, you are to help my friend and your former life's mentor; Dumbledore Albus, and his group help defeat Voldemort. Voldemort has broken the laws of life by splitting his soul. We know that there are currently six parts: the main body and five others encased within non-human items" he informed, before handing the file over to me.

"Potter used to be contaminated with one as well, but when your former life's body was destroyed, the soul shard had died with it. Potter had also had destroyed a diary containing one, so your job is already easier than it could have been. Dumbledore knows of your former life as Potter Harry. Now take this" he explained, holding out a small oval object to me.

My eyes focused on the pale blue pill. I know what it was; the pill was created to benefit a shinigami in battle, they contained a souls previous life's memories and skills, I had heard of these but never seen one. When you entered the Shinigami Academe all your memories of your human life are taken from you to prevent any bias in the ranks between the soul born in the Soul Society and the one's that used to be human. They were only to be returned in serious or deadly situations.

"After you take the pill you will proceed to the meeting spot that I had set up with Albus. Is this clear?"

Forcing myself to continue the impassive voice that I had adopted during the debriefing, I cleared my throat, and replied in my most mature voice, "Hai, Captain-Commander." I walked up and claimed the pill that I had longed for, and then I swallowed it. The sudden burst of information and sensations left me tingling from the sudden bust and with it a pounding migraine, but I did not mind. I had more information, though really rather patchy in my current opinion, to work with. I bowed and excused myself and began walking back to my room, thinking of the paperwork that I may be leaving behind.

I felt Hyorinmaru's calm and deep voice soothe the headache as he replied.

_**Toshiro, you can always open a senkaimon and just grab the stacks you need to do. **_

'_Of course! Why didn't I think of that!' _

_**You simply didn't. You are not at fault, after all, I hardly think you can even think with all this new information jammed into our mind.**_

'_Let's go pack then.'_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting 'Harry'

Meeting 'Harry'

_**(Third Person POV)**_

It was late in the evening by the time Toshiro could be seen flash-stepping towards London in his soul form. He was heading to a place called "Number 12, Grimmauld Place," where his main meeting with the Order would be taking place, thankfully the 'young' shinigami could dig-up the location from his still foggy memories. The headache that he had gotten due to the pill had dimmed down to a gentle throbbing thankfully as he conversed with Hyorinmaru as they travelled.

_**I think I've heard of this Albus Dumbledore before.**_

'_Of course you have. After all, he was the one to make my former life a living hell. I can't believe that I used to be so easily manipulated!'_

_**Well, he will be getting a surprise. You are far more experienced than he is now.**_

Toshiro mentally scoffed at the comment. _'of course I am! I'm turning 319 this December, so of course I'll be more experienced then __**he **__is! What is he? 139? And that's not counting Harry's life. If I did, I'd be turning 334!"_

_**Yes, yes… Ah. We're here.**_

Toshiro glanced around at his surroundings and confermed that, yes they had indeed arrived at the abandoned area that was the meeting point. Stopping sharply infront of a rundown house, his image appearing suddenly, obviously surprising the old man who stood in front of the building. The elderly man was wearing periwinkle blue robes. His past memories instantly informed him that this was indeed the Headmaster of Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore. Just as the man settled down he was once again startled when instead of a childish voice that greeted him, a deep baritone sound came from the young boy.

"Dumbledore."

"I see you've been doing well, Harry, m'boy."

Toshiro seethed internally at the careless jab about his appearance(he wasn't a little boy!), and instead replied in a cold tone. "My name is now Hitsugaya Toshiro, but I suppose according to English customs it would be 'Toshiro Hitsugaya', and you must be aware that I am currently more than twice your age?"

Dumbledore chose to ignore the comment and then continued on to unlock the door of the house they were standing in front of, stating in a calm voice, "Well, come along now, the meeting will begin soon."

Toshiro scolded at the blatant brush-off and trailed behind the old man. When the two both fully entered the house, the door closed with a click behind them, relocking in the progress, preventing any unwanted visitors. The two continued to walk into the dark home, with the child-like Captain taking note of the sheer oppressive aura of the hallway and the negative reiatsu that filled the whole property. When they eventually came to a stop in front of a door, they heard mumblings and finally a shout of "Vestigo una Sapiunt!"

Toshiro, hearing that, raised an eyebrow at the thin ribbon of reiatsu that was coloured Shinigami-red, making its way out of the room through the door. He shifted away from the door, but the ribbon followed him and attached to his chest. Standing frozen for a moment, expecting some sort of attack, Toshiro finally released a calming breath. The ribbon obviously wasn't meant to harm him in any way. Resisting the urge to shrug, the Captain decided to ignore the offending reiatsu ribbon for the moment and steeled himself for the meeting.

Turned the knob of the door, allowing it to swing open naturally. He found himself facing 10-20 humans all standing and gaping at him. Looking around, "Harry's" memories focused quickly on first the two men holding pieces of wood that his memories informed him were 'wands' and the two teens who stood near the back of the room, one with red hair, the other with brown.

Ignoring Harry's instincts to hug them all and one of the men's mutter of shock, Toshiro cleared his throat and stated, in a voice he usually reserved for new recruits, "Would you mind removing this pitiful ribbon of reiatsu from me? If you don't, I will remove it myself."

"…"

"H-Harry?" Ron stuttered in shock at his best friend's weird appearance. His high voice was the only sound that broke the intense period of silence that had fallen upon the kitchen.

Toshiro's eye twitched at his order being ignored and decided to take matters into his own hand, literally. Grasping the red ribbon of light in between his long pale fingers, the chibi Captain gave it a slight twist. The ribbon detached from his chest and shattered like glass, disintegrating into nothing before it even hit the floor.

"Now that's dealt with" he began, whipping the hand that touched the reiatsu ribbon on his back hakama's "Shall be begin the meeting?"


	4. Chapter 3: Captain Hitsugaya?

Captain Hitsugaya?

Once Dumbledore had everyone settled down after the initial shock, he invited Toshiro to sit at the dinning table and explained the situation. Toshiro had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the way the Order shuffled in their seats, sneaking glances at him, or staring blatantly.

"So…_is_ he Harry?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes from the young boy sitting across the table from him, according to Remus', who'd whispered in his ear not long after the boy had entered, the boy had Harry's sent but something wasn't right about him; the wolf in him feared the boy now.

"Well-"

"Yes. He is Mr. Potter, in a sense" Dumbledore interrupted the young Captain, causing the chibi to glare at the 'older' man. "The Void did not kill Harry. Merely sent him to another time."

"Another time?" Mr. Weasley frowned while Ron and Hermione stared, wide-eyed at the short, white haired boy that was supposedly their friend.

"Yes. It sent Mr. Pott-"

"Approximately 300 years into the past." Toshiro quickly injected, revenge against Dumbledore for earlier.

"Nonsense!" Moodly yelled, Severus nodding in agreement with him, scolding at this new 'Harry Potter'. The boy may look different but if he _was _Potter, he wasn't going to get any special treatment. That's for sure.

Sighing, Toshiro began again "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I _was _Harry Potter. But not any more." he stated watching their reaction "Apparently after entering your illegal Senkaimon known as 'The Vail', I was sent back in time to Japan. I died at the age of 19 due to pneumonia"

"Absolute nonsense, Potter-" Snape stopped, he couldn't breath, a heavy pressure was settling on his entire body. The air had become thick and ice cold. He grasped his neck as he began desperately gasping for any air he could get, the weight making him slump in his seat. Just as he was about to pass out, the pressure subsided and he was able to breath again.

The flare of reiatsu seemed to prevent any further interruptions and as an added bonus, it scared the daylights out of the mortals. Toshiro decided now would be a good time to continue and started where he left off "After my death, my soul was sent to the Soul Society where I eventually started my Shinigami training"

The mention of Shinigami seemed to started the Order members out of their previous shock of what had happened to Snape and look at the boy in utter disbelief. Shinigami where a myth, even by wizard standards; a scary-story to tell children. Supposedly they were beings of Death, they didn't kill you like Grim Reapers were suppose to, but they dragged you to Hell themselves.

"I have been sent here by my Commander to do research on the Wizarding world and to execute an enemy of Gotei 13, known as Voldemort." the mimi Captain raised a while eyebrow at the reactions to the enemies name; fearing the name? How pathetic.

"Now this has all been cleared up, it is quite late and I would like to do a sweep of the surrounding area before retiring for the night." he informed, standing from his seat but was startled by the loud protest of the entire room. "What now?" he growled in annoyance.

"You cant go outside! Its too dangerous!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, walking over to the young boy, giving him a disapproving look.

"Dangerous? I'm the Captain of Gotei-13's 10th Division. Do you really think that anything mortal could ever hurt me?" Toshiro scolded at her before heading to the door, avoiding her grasping hand gracefully "Back in 5" he waved over his shoulder, ignoring the human woman calling after him angrily.


	5. Chapter 4: Friends?

Friends?

Toshiro smiled as he walked high above the cold streets of London, loving the cool air against his tanned skin, Hyorinmaru had no complaints either; content over the silence of the streets below them. "To say they are at war, I don't really see any type anticipation of battle in their eyes." Toshiro whispered to his Zanpakuto as he thought over the meeting.

'_**They are not warriors, Hatchling' **_

'_I know that, but everyone anticipates a good battle' _the chibi Captain thought before scolding _'And don't call me 'Hatchling'! I'm too old for that!'._

'_**You will never be too old, Toshiro-chan' **_

'_Whatever…'_ Toshiro groaned internally before finishing patrol and heading back to the Order. The white haired Captain arrived back at Number 12 later then he said he would, it seemed that nearly everyone had already gone to bed, Toshiro could hear the ones who hadn't down the corridor, in the kitchen. Closing the front door quietly as not to disturb anyone, the shinigami headed up the creeky old stairs.

"Harry darling, is that you?" Molly asked, popping her head through the door to the hallway.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley and I prefer to be called Captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro called, but something told him to be less formal with the woman his past life saw as a mother "…but, you may call me Toshiro. I'm just heading to bed."

"Alright dear, you remember where you're room is don't you?"

"Yes" he nodded, continuing up the stairs. "Good night."

Pulling Hyorinmaru off his back, Toshiro entered the dark bedroom silently, not wanting to wake anyone. But it seemed that he didn't need to worry about that seeing as everyone was waiting for him. "Harry!" a childish voice called as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Toshiro gasped as he hit the floor, _Hard_. Seconds later the rooms light flickered to life revealing a group of teens scattered around the two-person bedroom. There was a pair of red haired twins sniggering quietly on one of the dusty. Glaring over his shoulder, Toshiro saw the ginger boy from the meeting sitting on his thin waist.

"Ron!" the bushy haired girl yelled, she was currently standing over them, looking disapprovingly at the boy sitting on his waist.

"Get _off_ me! You Imbecile!" he growled, snapping out of his shock of be tackled out of nowhere. Slamming his hands flat on the floor, Toshiro gave a powerful push, sending himself into the upright position and throwing the other off his back. He was beyond annoyed now, not only at the indignity that he had suffered but also at the loud laughter in his head.

'_Shut Up!'_

'**No Chance!' **Hyorinmaru sniggered, trying to get his composure back. Growling at his rebellious Zanpakuto, the chibi Captain glared at the young human.

"What did you think you were doing?!" he snarled angrily, trying to keep his voice down; not wanting to alert the adults downstairs.

"Your alive!" Ron justified his actions in a cheer, pulling the smaller into a tight hug. Hermione, unable to hold herself back anymore, joined the group hug.

Toshiro gasped in shock at the tight grip the humans had on him, the earlier instinct to hug the two teens came back full force and he couldn't help it as his arms raised around the two, pulling them closer to him.

'_Dame it. Harry's stupid feelings!'_

"Welcome-"

"Back, Harry" the twins grinned down at them, happy to see that this kid might actually be Harry.

Toshiro flustered a deep red at the realisation that he'd been sitting there for a while hugging two teens that he didn't really know that much about, other then what he could remember for Harry's memories. He quickly pushed the two away with his superior strength and stood up to get a bit of personal space.

"You know us right, Harry?" Ron asked in an almost desperate voice, standing along with Hermione. Now that he was closer to the white haired teen, he could actually see that he was his Harry; same eye shape, same pointed nose, full lips, heart shaped face. Everything was the same except the colour of his eyes and hair. They where identical.

"Yes." Toshiro nodded, looking around at the humans, he was able to put names to all their faces. "I remember you." _'Just…'_.

'_**You know about them, but its no different then as if someone had told you about them.'**_

'_But I cant tell them that; their attached to the memory of 'Harry' to much and the truth would hurt them' _

"But like I told everyone earlier: I am _not _alive." he sighed, picking Hyorinmaru up off the floor and leaning him up against the bed before sitting gracefully on the hard bed "And call me Toshiro."

"Wow! Harry is that real?!" Ron grinned before getting hit on the back of the head by the twins.

"Shhhhh!" Fred whispered, jumping up from the bed, leaning in close "Be quiet! Mom will hear you!"

"Yeah, do you really want her to come up her and catch you lot awake?" George grinned on his left.

"What about you two?" Ron frowned, pulling away from the twins hold to get closer to Toshiro, who looked up from his seat as Ron entered his personal bubbled again.

"**Apparition!**" the two said together, large grins on their faces. They gave each other a knowing look before turning to the white haired teen "Night, little Toshiro!" before disappearing with a 'POP'.

'_LITTLE Toshiro?' _Toshiro's eye twitched in annoyance before glaring at Ron "No touching" he growled as the boys hand got closer to his sword.

"Bu-"

"No buts!" Toshiro ordered, his deep baritone voice "Hyorimaru doesn't like to be touched"

"You named your sword?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No. He named himself." Toshiro frowned.

"How can a sword name its self?" Ron frowned, stepping away from the unusually long sword.

"Hyorimaru's not just a sword, he's alive" the Captain sighed, getting annoyed at the humans who wouldn't let him sleep, it was almost midnight, he never stayed up this late back at the Soul Society unless he was doing paperwork…damn, he still had loads of paperwork due in next week. "You know what, I'll explain it another time. Now can I go to bed?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Umm, yeah.. I'll see you tomorrow" Hermione muttered, heading out of the boys bedroom "Night"

'Finally!' Toshiro cheered mentally, began to remove his Captain jacket and Shinigami robes, revealing his thin, well muscled back and chest. He then began shrugging on his short yukata that only covered him up down to his mid-thighs. "I hate late nights; I'm always to tired in the morning" he sighed, before looking over at the silent teenager. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed that Ron was staring intently at him, frozen it place. He was pretty sure he hadn't let his reiatsu slip, so why wasn't he moving?

"Umm…you alright?"

"Huh? -Oh! Yeah…" Ron muttered, turning bright red. He was so red that he could probably make a tomato jealous. "I'm fine" he quickly scrambled into bed, not making eye-contact.

Toshiro shrugged and got into bed "Right, good night".


	6. Chapter 5: Sweaty Mornings

**Sweaty Mornings**

By the time Toshiro woke the next morning the sun was already high it the sky, shinning brightly; flooding the bedroom in a warm glow. Toshiro could tell it was going to be a horribly humid day, luckily the mini Captain still had all his human-clothes from before the Winter War. Including all the summer clothes.

The only problem was that he'd only brought essentials with him, such as Hyorinmaru and…well, that's it really, other then the clothes on his back. Which, might he add, were very stuffy and terribly sweaty in hot weather. He had left all his human clothes back in his quarters in the 10th Division Barracks, it was a very negligent move he'll admit.

'**Like I said back then: all that new information had left you quit absent minded.'**

'Yes, yes. I know.' Toshiro sighed, climbing from his stiff bed and pulled on his Shinigami uniform, glancing over at the other occupant of the room. Ron was still sound asleep, making it the perfect time to open a Senkaimon without anyone wondering where he had gotten to.

Grabbing Hyorinmaru from its place against the wall, he thrust it into the air in front of him, gave it a twist creating a stable Senkaimon, stepping through it into his quarters as it closed behind him. Toshiro grabbed his suitcase from his closet, headed over to his cupboard and flipped the cases lid open. He pulled open the draws one by one and dumped his clothes in before snapping the case shut.

'_**Do you really need **__**all**__** your clothes?' **_Hyorinmaru questioned his handler.

'_I'm not going to be unprepared' _the chibi Captain informed him as he headed out of his personal quarters and towards his office to grab the paperwork that needed doing. For some reason the whole 10th Division seemed to be deserted, Toshiro had not seen a single one of his subordinates since arriving back at Gotei 13.

'_**Something's not right.'**_

'_I know. I have a very bad feeling about this.' _Toshiro frowned as he arrived at his office he could practically **feel **the wrongness of this situation. Sliding open the door, the white haired Captain was greeted by the shocking sight of his whole division, drunk off their arses on saki in HIS office. They were slumped around the room, singing and dancing merrily, and guess who was in the middle of it.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Back at Number 12, Sirius and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table while Molly prepared breakfast for everyone for when they woke-up. The werewolf was sitting with a newspaper held in front of his face, he was trying to ignore the sulking man across from him.

"I cant stand it, Moony!" Sirius muttered into his crossed arms on the table, looking absolutely miserable "He doesn't even act like our Harry at all!"

"Well what do you expect, Sirius?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow "That 300 years wouldn't change a person?" he states in a 'are you an idiot' tone of voice.

"He was only gone for a couple months!"

"For _us_, Sirius. But for him its been over 3 muggle lifetimes." the more responsible man sighed sadly, looking back to his resent copy of the 'Daily Prophet'. Their little cub had gone and grown up without them, that in its self was the most depressing thing ever…well, except when they thought Harry was dead and gone forever, that almost killed them both. "Think of it this way; he's here with us, he's back within reach."

"I guess…" the wanted man muttered, pulling his head from his arms "But he's so serious now!" he whined at the thought of his godson not being interested in pranks and jokes. The very idea that James' only son wasn't interested in pranks was ludicrous!

"Good thing too!" Molly butted in with a smile "He will be a good influence on you!". Truth be told, she wasn't really to taken by this new Harry at first; he seemed to independent for such a young boy, he had obviously been deprived of a mothers love since he left them. Plus, other than herself, he'd had non to begin with.

The moment the white haired teen had defiled her orders last night, she knew he needed boundaries and a protective family to show him that he didn't need to do everything by himself.

"Morning."

'_Speak of the devil' _Molly thought as the boys adult voice filtered through the quiet kitchen as he walked into the room, arms full of papers. The chibi Captain was wearing a pair of quarter-length bleached jeans, a blue shot-sleeved top and a pair of trainers. His ridiculously long sword strapped to his back. The style gave off a very casual and modern look that suited the boy greatly.

"What's all that, dear?" Molly asked, looking at the papers in the boys arms.

"Paperwork." Toshiro stated, dropping the large pile down onto the table with a noticeable 'THUD' "They have to be done by the end of the week or the Captain-Commander will have my head." he frowned, whipping the sweat off his face, damn; he could feel the summer heat already.

"Do you want some breakfast, dear?"

"Egg on toast, please" Toshiro nodded before getting started on the massive stack of paperwork. Truthfully, most of this was Matsumoto's, but with the cruel punishment of scrubbing all 13 squads toilets that he'd assigned her, he doubted she'd have the time to sleep never mind do any paperwork and it really couldn't wait. So it was up to him.

Sirius could practically feel his heart break at the sight of his beloved godson working away on the papers like some sort of 40 year old Ministry worker.

'_Why James, WHY?!'._


	7. Chapter 6: Paperwork Madness

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Zanpakuto'**_

**Paperwork Madness.**

It had seemed to Toshiro that despite the fact that he had spent every waking moment of the past two days filling out document after document, the stack of paperwork never seemed to get any smaller. He never really notice or clicked on to what was happening until the afternoon of the 3rd day, it all came together when he walked in on Lieutenant Kurotsuchi stepping through a personal Senkaimon, both arms full of unfinished paperwork that she was prepared to add to his already large pile the white haired Captain had left on the coffee table.

"_What are you doing?!" _the mini Captain yelled in outrage, this outburst lead to Sirius, Ron and Hermione rushing to see what the disturbance was.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Sirius demanded, his wand out ready and pointed at the stranger and maybe Death Eater, who was in his home and a threat to the Order.

"_Forget him." _Toshiro stated, stepping out from behind his godfather who had jumped in front of him in a protective manner. _"What do you think your doing here. Lieutenant?"_

Nemu merely blinked down at the young Captain in her usual, unemotional face before speaking in her empty voice _"Head Chair Woman Kusajishi-sama ordered me to add this to your work."_

"…" Toshiro blinked blankly back at her in the same manner she used _"This is revenge for Matsumotu, isn't it?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

Sighing, Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose in a frustrated gesture before waving her off _"Just go, and take that lot with you." _he ordered. The doll-like woman nodded silently and walked back through the still open Senkaimon and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked, very confused about who the Japanese woman was and how she had been able to Apparate while inside the Headquarters; it shouldn't be possible.

Sighing heavily, Toshiro dropped down onto the old, beat-up settee in front of the coffee table. "Damn it, I _Hate _the Shinigami Woman Association!" he growled into his waiting hands.

"Wait, that chick was a Shinigami too?" Ron gasped, sitting next to the very tired looking Captain.

"Yes. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. She's apart of the S.W.A; Shinigami Woman Association, they were playing a prank on me as revenge because of the punishment I gave my Lieutenant. She'd gotten the whole 10th Division drunk in my office, so I gave her the task of scrubbing all the toilets in Gotei 13"

"Hold it right there, Toshiro!" Sirius waved his hands, pausing the convocation "Rewind! Are you telling me that they can just Apparate into our secret Headquarters anytime they bloody well like?!"

"It's a portal actually, but yes, pretty much." the chibi shrugged, not really understanding why this was such a big deal to him; its not like they were the enemy, did it matter if they could come and go as they please. "Why? I've already made a couple trips back since coming here, so what if someone else does too?"

"Wait, are you saying that anyone from there can just walk in here at anytime, no warning?!"

"Not everyone." Toshiro frowned, not approving of the way he was being spoken to, it didn't matter if it was his godfather or not. "Only a seasoned Shinigami can create a Senkaimon. Anyone below the rank of Lieutenant has to have permission from a Captain to open one"

"So how many people could just show-up on us?" Hermione asked, concerned at the knew development.

"…I don't know." Toshiro responded, closing his turquoise eyes and leant back against the settee as he thought it over. There was all 13 captains and Lieutenants, that made 26 who could come without asking. Then there was all the retired high ranking officers who had moved to the human world and there was no real way of knowing how many of them there were. "I'd say, at least 25, not counting me. More if you count all retired officers." he told them, opening his eyes again to see their shocked faces.

"But don't worry; the only people who know this location is the other Captains and my Lieutenant." he said before groaning in realisation "The S.W.A must know because Matsumotu told them so they could pull that prank on me, she knows I hate paperwork."

"Paperwork?" Ron asked as Sirius got up and headed to find the other Order members to tell them of this new discovery. "You have paperwork in the afterlife?" the very idea of working at all once your dead was very disturbing.

"Of course. As head of the 10th Division I have to sign for everything my squard does: Mission approval, casualty notification, mission reports, evaluation of new recruits. It's a never ending cycle." the depression in his voice was very evident as he talked about his responsibilities as a Captain.

"I don't _ever _want to die." Ron muttered to himself quietly before leaning closer to the other boy as he nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to worry about it really, you have to graduate from the Academy and clime the ranks before that much paperwork is dumped on you."

"Academy?!"

"Quiet, Ron!" Hermione yelled. Smacking the boy on the back of his head angrily, her obsession with knowledge wanting her to learn more "There's Academies in the afterlife?" she questioned eagerly.

"Yes. The Academy's only for training Shinigami's, but the Soul Society's not that much different from the human world: we have a royal family, aristocrats, commoners and jobs. There's not a lot of differences, we can even die."

"How can you die? Your already d-…" Ron stopped, not finishing what he was about to say, he really didn't want to use the 'D' word while talking about his best friend.

"You cant die of old age or illness, but a mortal injury can. If you die while a spirit your soul dies also, your gone for good" Toshiro explained before standing from the lumpy settee "Anyway, not that this isn't interesting, but I have been asked to see Professor Dumbledore once he arrived. Mr. Weasley said he wanted my help with something" Toshiro explained, heading for the dark hallway as he felt the headmasters reiatsu approaching the house. "See you later."


	8. Chapter 7: Appariation Sickness

**Appariation Sickness**

The first thing Toshiro noticed as he stepped out onto the cold street outside Number 12 was that all the streetlights in sight were dark. His first thought was to grab the hilt of his zanpakuto, thinking that it was an ambush until he saw the conniving headmaster smiling at him from across the street in the park, a unnerving twinkle in the pale blue eyes.

Releasing Hyorinmaru's handle, he headed over to the elderly man, keeping his eyes peeled just encase of an attack. _'Maybe it's just a blackout'_.

'**I don't think so, Hatchling' **Hyorinmaru's serene voice flittered through Toshiro's mind **'I believe this is his doing.'**

'_That doesn't surprise me, after all'_ Toshiro thought _'Anyone who saw us talking would think he's insane, seeing as no one can see me in my spirit form.'_

'**You mean more insane than he already is?'**

The short Captain had to stop himself from smirking at the comment as he came face-to-face with the teacher "Professor." he nodded in recognition, the right side of his mouth pulling-up into a barely noticeable smirk.

"Evening, my boy" Dumbledore smiled down at him.

"No matter how many times you call me that, I'm still older than you" Toshiro frowned as the man ignored him once again. Sighing, he decided it wasn't worth it. "What was it that you wanted, Dumbledore-san?"

"I would like to request you assistance with a certain matter." Dumbledore smiled calmly "You are not required to do anything, but I believe you presence is needed" he explained.

"That's expectable, as long as its important." the Captain agreed, Dumbledore smiled happily before pulling a long wand from his robe that Toshiro recognised; it was Harry's wand.

"Here you are, m'boy" he said, handing it over to the Shinigami "I give you permission to use any counter jinx or curse that might occur to you, if there is an attack. However, I do not believe you need to worry about being attacked tonight."

'_Permission?' _Toshiro scoffed mentally at the very idea "Not that anyone would dare to attack me anyway, but why not tonight?"

"You are with me," the headmaster stated simply; annoying Toshiro with his 'holier than thou' attitude "Now I need you to hold onto my arm tightly."

"If I must" he muttered, taking hold of the headmasters arm.

"Very good" Dumbledore stated "Here we go."

"Huh?" Toshiro questioned before he felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and the next thing he knew everything went blank; he was being squished very hard from every direction. He couldn't breath, the pressure on his chest didn't allow it and then suddenly the air rushed back into his lungs; causing him to become light headed. He gripped Dumbledore's arm for support, waiting for the world to stop spinning. It had felt like he had just been forced through a tight rubber tube.

When the ground stopped moving, Toshiro realised the elderly man's arm as he noticed that Grimmauld place had vanished and they were now standing in an empty, village square. "Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at the small Captain with a slightly concerned look "The sensation of Appariation does take some getting used to."

"I will be taking a Senkaimon on the way back."

"This way" Dumbledore smiled as he set off at a brisk pace down one of the dark streets of the silent village. As they walked past a nearby church, it glanced at the clock on the side of the building, Toshiro sighed in annoyance as he saw that it was almost midnight; did he mention that he hated late nights?

"Tell me, Toshiro" Dumbledore glanced back at him "Your scar …has it hurt at all since travelling through the Veil?"

Raising a snowy eyebrow, he reached up and traced the light, barely noticeable scar under his fringe "Why should it? Voldemort's soul-fragment was removed when entering the Soul Society" he explained, startling the elderly man at the news.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked, eyes wide as he stopped and turned to the short boy.

"Yes. The Captain-Commander informed me of this while assigning me this mission." Toshiro smirked, not bothering to hid it this time "But why you, yourself, didn't inform me personally of the soul-fragment is beyond me."

"Well, my boy. I had believed that you were much to young to take on that responsibility" Dumbledore stated, not missing a beat before continuing down the cold road.

'_But I was old enough to fight an evil wizard for you?'_

'_**Manipulating, old codger' **_Hyorinmaru stated with a disapproving frown pulling on his pale, flawless face _**'I do not see how you could ever admire this man.'**_

'_I was obviously delusional.' _Toshiro guessed, following the senile old man without a word.

After walking for a couple minuets Toshiro became impatient with not knowing where he was; as a Captain he was usually fully informed about everything that was going on around him "Don't mind me asking, but where are we exactly?" he asked eyebrow raised as he looked around the street they were on.

"This, Toshiro, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton." Dumbledore stated as they passed a old bus shelter.

"And what, per say, are we doing here?"

"Ah, yes, I haven't told you yet." Dumbledore said before beginning his explanation "I have lost count of the times I have said this in resent years, but we are currently one staff member short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

"And how does my presence help with that matter?" Toshiro frowned as the other merely smiled at him in a knowing way _'I have a bad feeling about this.' _he thought as they turned into a long driveway.


	9. Chapter 8: Dragons Blood

**Dragons Blood**

As they entered the garden to the stone house, Dumbledore stopped dead in his tracks; causing Toshiro to nearly walk into him as he also passed the front gate. "Oh dear, oh dear.." Dumbledore muttered quietly.

Toshiro peered around the tall male and tensed at the sight in front of him. The front door of the house was hanging off its hinges and what could be see of the inside was suspiciously dark and silent. Toshiro glanced around the street for any sign of an enemy; it seemed to be deserted.

"Wand out and follow me, Toshiro" Dumbledore stated quietly as he walked swiftly and silently up the garden path.

The chibi Captain scolded at being ordered around and pulled Hyorinmaru from its place on his back instead, not to be spiteful, but because he saw it as a better defensive weapon against a Death Eater than a wand. Following on silent feet, Toshiro watched as Dumbledore pushed the front door open slowly, as not to make any noise.

Dumbledore's wand was raised and ready "Lumos" he whispered and the tip of his wand lit-up, startling Toshiro as light lit the narrow hallway of the house. To the left, another door stood open like the front door had been.

Toshiro gripped his Zanpakuto's hilt tightly as they cautiously entered the sitting room. Destruction was the sight that greeted them; a grandfather clock lay broken on its side, its face smashed. A piano was slouched on its side with its keys strewn across the hardwood floor. Cushions lay deflated and smashed china lay like dust everywhere, along with the feathers from the cushions.

Dumbledore raised his wand higher so the light radiated off of it illuminated the walls. Something red and thick was spattered all over the expensive wallpaper. Toshiro relaxed, at first glance he'd thought that the red substance was human blood, but after examination, Toshiro realised that the colour tone and smell was wrong. Even with that knowledge, Toshiro still kept Hyorinmaru at the ready.

Dumbledore moved carefully to the middle of the room, peering behind an overstuffed armchair laying on its side. Toshiro stayed silent as the man finished his inspection of the destroyed room, not really wanting to start a conversation with him. Without warning Dumbledore lunged, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of the upturned chair.

"Ouch!"

"Good evening, Horace" Dumbledore stated, straightening up again.

Toshiro's snowy eyebrows raised in shock; the armchair slowly transformed into an enormously fat, bald old man. He was crouched on the floor, rubbing his lower belly while looking up at Dumbledore with watery eyes. "There was no need to stick it in that hard" he stated gruffly, clambering to his feet "It hurt".

Dusting himself off, the elderly man who, Toshiro believed resembled a walrus; with his large silver moustache, pouted at Dumbledore, who was actually a head taller then him "What gave it away?"

The question caused Toshiro to raise an eyebrow in confusion; the man destroys the house, then pretends to be an armchair as a joke and he wants to know where he went wrong? So he can do it again? What a very unorthodox man.

"My dear Horace," Dumbledore began, an amused look on his face "If Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house."

At the realization, Horace face-paled at his own stupidity "The Dark Mark" he muttered "Knew there was something…"

"Blood." Toshiro stated in his deep voice, startling the two men from their conversation; they'd probably been to into it that they forgot the Captain was even there.

"Excuse me?" Horace asked, giving the white haired boy a once-over; inspecting him with interest.

"The blood also gave it away." Toshiro explained, gesturing to the blood-splattered wall "It is the wrong shade of red to be human blood" he then took a sniff of the air "Plus, it smells wrong; reptile-blood if I'm not mistaken"

"Yes!" Horace grinned happily at the slightly shorter male "Dragons blood to be exact!"

Shacking his head at his friends enthusiasm, Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder to catch his attention once more "Would you like my assistance cleaning up?" he asked politely.

"Please" Horace said, pulling out his wand. Toshiro watched as the two wizards stood back to back and waved their wands in an identical motion. A moment later the furniture flew back to their original places; all ornaments re-formed in midair, feathers zipped back into their cushions, books landed on their shelves and walls wiped themselves clean.

Nodding at a job well-done, Horace turned his gaze upon the quiet teen once more. "Oho!" he said as his eyes landed on the long sword in Toshiro's hand as he replaced the weapon on his back.

"This-" Dumbledore smiled "is Harry Potter, Harry, this-"

"Don't call me that." Toshiro ordered sharply before turning to the short man "I was Harry Potter; my name now is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"…I am terribly confused at the moment, Albus" Horace stated as he stared blankly at the white haired Captain in front of him.

Dumbledore sighed, irritated at the interruption and nodded to the plush settee "Sit down, Horace; I'll explain everything."


	10. Chapter 9: Not Really Living

**Not Really Living**

"A Shinigami? Really?!" Horace Slughorn grinned so widely that Toshiro believed it would consume his entire face. Dumbledore had just finished explaining about the incident with the Vail; he hadn't gone into great detail, such as how old the Captain was. Toshiro truly believed that the elderly was in serious denial over the fact.

The headmaster had only informed the walrus-man of the interesting and exciting facts for some reason, this only coursed Slughorn to become more and more gleeful by the second.

"Yes, my dear friend" Dumbledore smiled knowingly at the shorter man's excitement "Toshiro is a Shinigami, not only that, but he also Captains his own squad." watching as Slughorn reacted to the statement, Dumbledore knew that it was the perfect time to spring his trap as Horace stared at Toshiro with utter fixation and interest "Now Horace, the reason we came-"

"No" Slughorn stated bluntly, startling Toshiro from his musings. What was the man objecting to? He wondered, glancing between the two mortals.

"I am an old man, Albus. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts; not a Professor."

'_Oh' _Toshiro thought as it clicked; he didn't wish to return to his old teaching position at Hogwarts. What he still didn't understand was why he had to be here?

"You're not yet as old as I am, Horace" Dumbledore said causing the chibi Captain to roll his eyes.

'_I'm nearly three-times his age yet I __still __don't get any respect off him and I don't even get to retire like Slughorn' _Toshiro thought, pouting mentally at the last part.

'_**He probably doesn't like the idea of someone being older' **_Hyorinmaru suggested calmly. _**'Its most likely been decades since he's met someone who was older than he.'**_

The Captain nodded silently in agreement before turning his attention back to the two mortals conversation.

"-been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move fron muggle house to muggle house - the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands" Slughorn stated, taking a sip of his fire-whisky.

"It sounds a rather tiring existence for a 'tired old man' searching for a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts-"

"If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that school, you can save your breath, Albus!" Slughorn scolded "I maybe in hiding, but I've heard the rumor's of Dolores Umbridge! If that's how you treat your staff these days-"

"Professor Umbridge ran afoul of our centaur herd" Dumbledore interrupted "I believe you would know better that to stride into the Forest and call a herd of angry centaurs 'Filthy half-breeds'"

"That's what she did? Idiotic woman. Never liked her."

At the comment, Toshiro chuckled deeply; shocking himself enough to slap a hand over his own mouth. Why had he laughed? What Slughorn had said wasn't amusing. Maybe it was an subconscious reaction from Harry's memories of the woman. Removing his hand, Toshiro looked up to Dumbledore and Slughorn who were staring at him.

"I apologize" he stated calmly "My response was due to Harry's dislike for the woman; it wont happen again"

Slughorn nodded in understanding while Dumbledore smiled sharply before standing suddenly from his seat. "May I use your bathroom?" he asked politely.

"Second door on the left down the hall" Slughorn stated , turning his attention back to Toshiro, much to Dumbledore's pleasure as he left the room. After a few moments Slughorn also stood from his seat. Toshiro watched as the man looked around, fidgeting; uncertain what to do with himself under the Captains cold stare.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you here" he stated abruptly, breaking the silence.

"Please share with me, because I wasn't informed" Toshiro muttered to himself under his breath.

Slughorn's watery eyes glanced at Toshiro's while fringe that hid his scar before looking into his eyes "Your eyes are a mixture of your parents" he stated.

"When I was Harry, people said I had my mothers eyes" Toshiro informed blankly.

"Humph. Yes, well. You shouldn't have favourites as a teacher, but you mother was one of mine" Horace smiled "Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Charming girl." Smiling, the elderly man motioned for Toshiro to follow him as he walked over to the dresser, it was covered in framed photographs. Standing, the young Captain walked over and peered at the photos.

"All ex-students" Slughorn explained "You'll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet. And Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes - a hamper every birthday! And at the back, that's Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies…people are always astonished to hear I'm on first name terms with the Harpies, and free tickets whenever I want them!"

"And…all these people know where to find you?" Toshiro asked with a raised eyebrow "…So they are able to send you all those gifts?" that didn't seem wise while in hiding.

The smile dropped from the elderly mans face as he stared sadly at the photographs. "No. of course not, I have been out of touch with everyone for a year"

"Cutting all personal-ties to live…isn't really living at all" Toshiro stated seriously, staring blankly at the man "Don't you agree?"


	11. Chapter 10: Manipulated and Realised

**Manipulated and Realised **†

Slughorn stared silently at the small Shinigami in surprise and realisation as Dumbledore re-entered the lounge. There was a smile playing on his wrinkled face that coursed Toshiro to suspect he knew more then he should. Especially since his Reiatsu wasn't with in hearing distance.

The presence of the headmaster caused Slughorn to snap out of his shock "Oh, Albus, there you are" he stated "You've been gone awhile; upset stomach?"

"No, no; I was merely reading a muggle magazine" Dumbledore explained with a smile that the Captain didn't trust "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Toshiro, we've abused Horace's hospitality long enough, I think its time to leave."

Not as reluctant as usual to follow the headmasters orders; Toshiro nodded silently before bowing politely to Slughorn, as a sign of thanks for his hospitality.

"Your leaving?" Slughorn asked, taken aback by the suddenness of their exit.

"Yes. Well, sorry you don't want the job, Horace" Dumbledore said, raising his hand in a farewell salute before heading for the door with the ever serious Toshiro silently trailing behind him. "Hogwarts would have been glad to have you back. You are welcome to visit anytime, Goodbye"

"Hn." Toshiro nodded over his shoulder at the slightly startled looking man as he followed the headmaster down the dark hallway to the front door.

Once they had exited the stone house they made their way to the front gate, as they were about to leave the residence there was a shout from behind them. "All right, all right; I'll do it!" Slughorn's voice called, startling Toshiro slightly at its abruptness. Turning around, Toshiro watched with distaste as the fat man panted from his short sprint to the front door.

"You'll come out of retirement?" Dumbledore questioned, a barely noticeable smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. That nearly nonexistent smirk coursed Toshiro to conform his suspicion that the old fool had planned the entire visit in advance; he knew this would happen.

"Yes, yes" Horace grumbled impatiently as Dumbledore beamed happily at the reply.

"Wonderful! Then we shall see you on the first of September, Horace"

"Yes, I dare say you will" Slughorn grunted as the headmaster and Shinigami set off once again down the hill "But I want a pay rise, Albus!" he called after them as he headed back inside.

Dumbledore chuckled happily while Toshiro rolled his greeny-blue eyes at the demand before pulling Hyorinmaru from his back.

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked, a calm smile still on his wrinkled face as he glanced around, pulling his wand from his robe just in case of danger.

"I told you before; I will not be using Apperiation to travel back to headquarters." the chibi Captain scolded as he opened a Senkaimon "I shall meet you there." he stated before stepping through the large portal.

-xxx

"Hay, Toshy!" Sirius called happily as the Captain stepped through the portal into the empty kitchen, the ex-convict had been having an midnight snack when the teen had appeared "Where've you been?"

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, use it correctly." he snapped at the scruffy man; he'd really had enough of these humans disrespecting behaviour, he'd had more than enough of it for one day, thank you! "Dumbledore had me accompany him to Mr. Slughorn's current residence"

"Slughorn? Horace Slughorn?" Sirius cringed.

"Indeed." Toshiro frowned, walking over to the man sitting at the kitchen counter. "I do believe Slughorn will be joining the staff at Hogwarts this September."

"Ugh!" Sirius groaned, dropping his head onto the counter-top with a painful 'Thud.' "That man was obnoxious!"

"Hmm" Toshiro nodded "He did seem to enjoy boasting about his old students"

"He collects the students who are likely to become famous, successful and powerful; he does it by favouring them in class and inviting them to parties" the scruffy man explained "He likes the feeling that he can influence them"

"Ah." the chibi Captain scolded in realisation "That would explain everything; he was very reluctant to come out of retirement until speaking with me"

"Your Harry Potter and a Shinigami Captain; the ultimate collectors item"

"Manipulating Old Fart" Toshiro snarled while Hyorinmaru grunted in agreement; the elderly wizard was really starting to grind on their nerves. Everything he did was to control Toshiro's actions in some way and if it keeps up, Toshiro was going to have a very Violent word with the man.

"Where you heading?" Sirius asked as Toshiro turned on his heels and marched out of the kitchen; concerned for the sudden murderous-look in his godson's eyes.

"To write my weekly report! Captain-Commander Yamamoto's going to want a full report on the new Professor."

"Right…see you in the morning, Toshy"

"Tosh**iro**! Or Captain! Choose one!" he growled, storming from the kitchen area in an amusingly, childish huff; he was seriously getting irritated at the utter indignity he was suffering. _'How dare these humans treat me like this!' _

'_**They are treating you no different then they treated Potter' **_Hyorinmaru stated; equally irritated.

'_I am no longer Harry Potter! I am Captain Hitsugaya of the 10__th__ squard of Gotei 13! I demand respect!'_

'_**That's enough, Hatchling; go get some rest' **_Hyorinmaru stated, realising that the young Captain's tantrum was due to not only the humans behaviour, but also due to the need of sleep.

'_But my report?!'_

'_**Tomorrow, little one. Rest now.'**_

"I'm not little…" Toshiro grumbled in defeat as he headed to his room.


	12. Chapter 11: Don't Go!

**Don't Go!**†

Days had been long and boring in Number 12 and Ron was seriously considering asking the twin's to come visit; to take a break from their joke shop, even if it meant he was pranked the entire time they were over. Anything to kill the boredom. Not only was he dead bored, but his best friend had become more of a workaholic then even Hermione.

Pouting, Ron looked over at the white haired teen sitting on one of the armchairs of the stuffy sitting room they were occupying at the moment. He was sitting in the lotus position with a stack of papers and an open book on his lap, Toshiro was so focused on jotting down notes about potions (the main subject he had less knowledge about from Harry's memories) that he didn't notice the red-head staring at him intently.

What was with him? Ron wondered: yeah, he kinda looked like his Harry, if not cuter, but his fun-loving personality had all but disappeared. He also used to be very talkative; always thinking aloud and very obvious when trying to hid something.

But this new Harry, he was like a grumpy-adult, if not a grumpy _old man_! He was also ridiculously good at hiding what he's thinking most of the time; Ron had discovered not long after the shinigami's arrival that the only what to get a reaction from him was to insult his height or treat him like a kid.

"Wha!" a cry startled Ron from his thoughts; his head snapped to the sound and saw that all of Toshiro's hard work was being trampled and laid upon by Hermione's large ginger cat.

"Crookshank!" Toshiro growled, trying to pull the animal from his lap, but the feline denied him by digging in his claws and purring in an almost mocking manner. "Off! Off me, you beast!"

Sniggering, Ron stood-up and made his way over to the struggling teen wrestling with the cat "Need a hand?" he smirked, watching as the Captain tried to salvage his notes.

"Don't!" Toshiro cried as the red-head leant down to pull the cat from his lap "Its claws feel like their hooked under my skin!" he explained; not wanting the animal to take his skin with it if Ron pulled. Gasping, as Crookshanks dug his sharp claw even deeper.

"What's up with him?" Ron wondered at the cats unusual behaviour.

"I have no idea, but if it doesn't release me this instant Hermione-kun will be receiving a new cat-skin handbag!" Toshiro growled, his hand slowly reaching to the side of the armchair where Hyorinmaru lay.

"Don't even think about it, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Hermione yelled, marching into the sitting room; arms full of books. Dumping them onto the old coffee table with a loud 'THUD'.

"Then if you'd be so kind as to remove this beast from me, I would be eternally grateful." Toshiro gasped as the feline's claws dug deeper once again.

"Boys!" Hermione muttered rolling her eyes at the fussy Captain before sitting down on the sofa and tapping her lap "Come on Crookshanks!"

Seeing his mistress, the cat leaped from the short shinigami's lap before jumping up to Hermione's warmer one and curling up to sleep.

"…That's not fair in any sort of manner." Toshiro scolded, trying too un-crease his notes.

"What's up with your cat?" Ron asked, sitting next to Hermione on the lumpy sofa.

"Nothing." she stated, grabbing one of her books "He just wants some attention." she confirmed, stroking the orange fur with her free hand "I think he's been lonely because I've been too busy studying so much recently, I just haven't had time for him"

"Well, make time for the beast" Toshiro grunted, rubbing his lap before going back to his potions book.

"Aren't you a cat-person or something, Toshiro?" Hermione wondered.

"No." he stated "I preferred reptiles; like dragons"

"Hmm.." Hermione nodded, thinking it over "I guess that's no surprise; you are a Parseltongue after all"

"Oh yeah!" Ron blinked in astonishment "I forgot…"

"Parsetongue?…" Toshiro scanned his old memories for a moment "Ah. Snake language."

"Yeah. Didn't you use Parsetongue after becoming a shinigami?"

"No." the captain stated simply, turning back to his notes "There are not many animals in the Soul Society. The closest I've been to a snake has been Hyorinmaru's attack-form" he explained, uncaring about the others confusion.

"Attack form?"

"Yes. He forms a large dragon made of ice when needed."

"Cool…" Ron muttered, not quit grasping the concept.

"Quit so." Toshiro smirked before tuning them out as he went back to work.

-xxxxx-

"Don't go!" Sirius cried, clinging to the short teens waist desperately.

"Come off it, Sirius" Remus frowned , hands on his hips in annoyance.

It had been a month since Toshiro's arrival and as the time creeped closed to the start of the school year, Mrs Weasley had demanded that Ron, Toshiro and Hermione to come to the Burrow and spend time with the family. And of course when the day came around for them to leave, Sirius had other plans.

Much to Toshiro's annoyance.

"But I want him too stay!" the ex-convict whined.

"Fine" Remuse stated, giving the other hope.. Before smirking cruelly down at him "But you have to be the one to tell Molly."

When hearing this, Sirius jumped back; releasing the shinigami like touching him burnt. Toshiro rolled his eyes at the mans cowardice; its not like the woman could do him any real harm…other than deafening him, maybe.

"Can we just go?" Ron demanded, his bag slung over one shoulder. Marching over to them, he grabbed Toshiro's slim wrist before dragging him over to the fireplace "I don't want mom whining at us for taking so long" he muttered, cheeks reddening as he felt the others cool, soft skin against his own.

"Agreed." Toshiro nodded as all three of them squeezed into the large fireplace and Hermione grabbed a hand-full of floo-powder.

"Bye!" she called before releasing the powder "The Burrow!"

* * *

><p>I'm well sorry this took so long to update!<p>

College has been well hetic resently; we started our Final Major Project last week and it has too be perfect so i've been spending all my spare time on it

its going to be in an exabition! (im on an art course)

ANYWAY! the stories going to start getting interesting soon hopfully; i plan to get them to hogwarts soon, dont worry!

...another reason it took so long for me to update was because the plot-bunny ran away for a bit;;;;;


	13. Chapter 12: Results!

**Results!**

"There you are!" Mrs Weasley called as the teens arrived; Ron and Hermione came tumbling from the fire place while Toshiro, using his enhanced agility to land gracefully on his feet.

"My apologise, Weasly-san. Sirius-san had a case of abandonment issues" Toshiro bowed apology.

"Oh, poor thing. I remember when Bill went to Hogwarts the first time; I cried for days" she recalled with a dreamy-look in her eyes.

"Good going" Ron whispered in the Shinigami's ear; a grin covering his face "She'll be like that for ages. Lets get to our room before anyone snaps her out of it"

Grabbing the Captain's wrist again he cautiously pulled him from the front room, so not to alert his mother, and up the stairs.

Hermione, not noticing Ron and Toshiro's escape, smile sweetly at Molly's motherly attitude.

"I bet it was heart breaking, Mrs. Weasly" she sighed happily "I don't want to know what I'll do when I have children"

"Don't be silly dear" Molly waved her thoughts off, coming back from her daydream "You have many years before even thinking of having children, don't you agree Ronald? -Ron? Toshiro?" the red-head blinked, looking around the room; not seeing the boys anywhere "Now where did those two get to?"

"Probably went to put their things in Ron's room"

"Alright then" Molly sighed, in an annoyed manner before pulling three large envelops from her apron and handing them to the brunette "Here you are, these arrived shortly before you did. Give the boys their's please" she smiled, heading back to the kitchen to finish preparing everyone's lunch.

-xxxx-

"I do not understand you mother" Toshiro stated as he and Ron entered their shared room.

"What'd you mean?"

"Don't concern yourself; I do not understand female's in general" he explained as he dumped his luggage onto the closest bed before sitting next beside them and leaned back on his hands in a lazy manner.

"I don't think any man does, mate" Ron shrugged, smiling awkward at the white haired Shinigami and dropped down on his own bed when a thought accursed to him. Glancing over at the other, the red head quickly looked away in embarrassment "Umm.. Toshiro?"

"Yes, Ronald-san?"

"Ya' know with how old you are now, have you…"

"Have I what?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow at the others nervous tone and looked up from his book that he'd pulled from his bag.

"Have you done _it_ yet?" Ron muttered, his face and ears becoming a deeper red than his hair. It wasn't that he was a pervert for asking and didn't want to know the details or anything, but he was curious; he wanted too know if his Harry had lost it before him. After all, Harry did live to the age of 19 in the past before becoming a Shinigami.

"…" Toshiro didn't really know how to reply to that; he hadn't been a hormonal teenaged in decades, so such an informal, adolescent questing was awkward for him. This didn't stop the captain from turning a pretty pink though. "Not that I recall…" he muttered quietly, looking away and back to his book in embarrassment. _It _wasn't something he really saw as important; back when he was human and the right age for such a things, he was mostly concerned with trying to get back to his original time-line. And when he died, he never cared for anything other than his Shinigami duties.

"But… your like 400!" Ron gasped, staring wide-eyed at the other in shock and silent relief.

"334 actually" Toshiro corrected, annoyed "And such things never really mattered to me"

Before anymore could be said on the matter, Hermione burst into the bedroom rudely without knocking, waving a couple yellow-tinged envelopes happily "Our Hogwarts letters have arrived!" she called, not noticing the tension in the room "It should have out results in them as well!"

The Shinigami raised a snowy eyebrow at the girl; this is exactly what he meant when he said he did not understand female's. Why was she so excited over a letter?…wait, what results?

"Result for what, Hermione-san?"

"Our O.W.L.s!" she stressed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Owls?"

"No! O. W. L.s'; Ordinary Wizard Levels… the exams we took last term!"

"Ah.." Toshiro nodded; vaguely recalling sitting the tests "I apologise for the confusion; it was decades ago and I had forgotten"

"Right.." Hermione muttered, momentarily forgetting how old 'Harry' really was "Anyway! Here's your two's!" she grinned, tossing the letters at the boys before proceeding to tear her own open.

Rolling his eyes, Ron slit his own open and unfolding the parchment, Toshiro following his example. Unfolding his letter, the captain read it over in a bored manner; not all that interested in the content's. Above the results they had obviously made a mistake: in front of 'Toshiro Hitsugaya Has Achieved' was a neatly crossed-out 'Ha-', who ever had written the letter had obviously about to write 'Harry' before realising their mistake.

Not that he really cared in the first place, but it would have been nice of them to rewrite the letter on a new piece of parchment.

'_**You where not a prodigy as Potter then..' **_Hyorinmaru smirked as Toshiro read the results.

'_It would appear so..' _Toshiro frowned. From what he could remember of the exams he'd collapsed during the History of Magic examination, but that was no excuse for only one 'Outstanding' and the disgraceful 'Poor' in Divinations.

'_I have some serious studying to do before the school term begins'_

'_**I completely agree.'**_

Nodding, Toshiro looked up at the others, he couldn't see Hermione's reaction seeing as she had her back to him. She seemed unusually quit to say how excited she was moments again. Perhaps she was disappointed with her results also.

Ron on the other hand looked delighted "Brilliant! Seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George combined!" he grinned proudly, looking up at Toshiro expectantly; hoping for praise.

Not noticing the look, Toshiro merely nodded "Yes, well done. I on the other hand am sorely disappointed in myself; only one 'Outstanding'? Disgraceful."

"Let me guess, your Outstanding was in DADA?" Ron asked, slightly disheartened at the white haired captains reply.

Seeing the other nod, he smirked "Knew you'd be top in DADA" he said, punching Toshiro's shoulder in a friendly fashion.

"Hermione-san?" Toshiro asked, rubbing his shoulder "Did you fare any better?"

"I- its not bad" Hermione replied in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it" Ron grunted, swiping her results from her hands "Yep, ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' in DADA" he sighed, half-amused, half-exasperated "Your actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head in denial, but it made sense to Toshiro; she was an over achiever like himself: if she didn't get top marks on everything, it wasn't good enough.

"Well, who cares! Its official now; We're N.E.W.T students!"


	14. Chapter 13: Birthday Blues

**Birthday Blues**

'_**Your birthday's in July?'**_

That was the first thought that ran through the mini-Shinigami Captains shared inner-world as he stepped unsuspectingly into the Burrow's living room, only to be attacked by the loud shrill cry of _'Happy Birthday, Toshiro!'_.

'_Harry's is' _Toshiro corrected, looking around the happy face's of his 'family' "My Birthday is on the 20th of December." he stated in mild annoyance.

"B-but…you were born on the 31st of July…" Sirius muttered, utterly confused; a watery kicked-puppy look in his eyes.

"What you on about mate?" Ron frowned, equally confused "You have all Harry's memories right?" like you told me? Was left unsaid.

"Yes. But we Shinigami celebrate the day we died as our re-birthday" Toshiro explained blandly.

"…"

Looking around the room of disappointed face's, the white haired Soul Reaper sighed, once again one of Harry's instinct's tapped at the edge of his mind. Deciding it would be more hassle to ignore the urge than to go with it, Toshiro looked away from the crowd. "But I guess we could celebrate it today" he grunted "Just this once…"

After that, the party begun underway as if the little inconvenience never happened. Mrs. Weasley brought in the birthday cake and Toshiro couldn't help but be amused at the candles; thinking what would happen if they used the correct amount of candles for his age and not Harry's.

'_Knowing my luck the cake would catch fire.'_

'_**And everything else.' **_Hyorinmaru added unhelpfully.

Not long after that the Captain was starting to become seriously bored with the mortals party. He couldn't help comparing it to some of the birthday celebrations Matsumoto would throw for him; true that they usually consisted of a lot of saki, not that he really drank it, but at least watching her make a fool of herself was more fun than this.

Luckily for him he was saved from anymore polite pleasantries with Bill Weasley's chatty fiancé; Fleur Delacour when Remus arrived looking gaunt and grim.

"What's the matter, dear?" Molly called, heading over to the tired werewolf, ready to hand him a large slice of cake.

"There's been a couple of Dementor attacks" he announced, taking the plate from the redhead tiredly "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it."

That officially killed the party mood and gave Toshiro the perfect opportunity to flee from the room while everyone's attention was on Remus as they discussed the unpleasant matter. He knew he should stay and listen to the information because it may be important to the mission…but he was seriously at the end of his rope with the constant human contact. He needed to train, fight and generally do usual _Shinigami_ activities.

Sighing tiredly, the Captain opened a Senkaimon and headed to Gotei 13. Stepping through the portal he found himself in his own office that was, much to his surprise, was still tidy and Matsumoto free.

'_But if she's not wreaking havoc in here…' _Toshiro thought suspiciously _'Who's she wreaking havoc on?_'

-xxxx

"Come on~!" Rangiku whined childishly, pressing her massive breasts up against the redhead Captain's arm that she held captive "Come for a drink with me~!"

"Le' go of Itsygo-Chan's arm, Booby-Monster!" Nel cried, clinging to her Captain's shoulder, trying to push the woman off him with her foot.

"Be polite Nel-Chan" Ichigo grunted disapprovingly before scolding as he realised that he sounded just like Kenpachi.

Pouting at being called a 'Booby Monster' by the Hollow child, Rangiku tugged on the Captain's muscular arm again, ignoring the girls small foot pushing against her cheek "Come on Ichigo-kun! I'm soooo~ bored without Shiro-Chan!"

"That's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you Matsumoto!" said Shinigami Captain strong voice interrupted her attempt at corrupting the newest Captain.

"Captain~!" the Lieutenant squealed as she saw her disgruntled superior walking towards them, down the nearly empty street of Gotei 13. Releasing the redhead's arm Rangiku ran over and tackled the white haired 'teen' in a booby-hug of death "I've missed you~!"

"Gah!" Toshiro chocked out as he was attacked by the blonds cleavage.

"Ummm…Rangiku-san. I think you're suffocating him" Ichigo sweat-dropped, Nel simply giggled cheerfully as Toshiro gasped for air as the elder woman released him from her vice-grip.

"T-thank you, Kurosaki" Toshiro stuttered, standing straight once again, trying to regain his composure before nodding at the other Captain and Hollow in greeting.

"What are you doing back, Captain?" Rangiku questioned as she wound her arms around the short 'teens' shoulder's in a clingy manner "You didn't kill that Volly-guy yet did you?"

Glaring at the Lieutenant, Toshiro shrugged her arms off of him "No, actually that house is more suffocating than your.. breasts.. could ever hope to be" he stated in a very serious manner; not joking in the least, uncaring about Ichigo's quiet sniggers and Nel's happy giggles "The mortal's insist on treating me as one of their own. I came here for some much needed training" he also explained.

"Well. I have no problem with taking some time away from paperwork to help you train" Ichigo smirked, running a hand over the others soft, spiky hair.

Blushing slightly at the affectionate touch, Toshiro swatted the redheads hand away before turning away and heading for the training-area "I'll take you up on that offer Kurosaki"

Shrugging at the blond woman, Ichigo began to follow the moody Captain, leaving Rangiku behind as Nel clung to his robe, still giggling uncontrollably.

"B-But What About That Drink?!~"


	15. Chapter 14: Off To Diagon Alley

**Off To Diagon Alley**

The sweet smell of fresh sweat filled the heavy air. The sound of heavy breathing and sharp clashing of steel colliding together could be heard by all in the local vicinity. Not that there was that many people lingering close to the area of the sound due to the unbearable weight of the collected Spiritual Pressure that would crush any weaker bystanders.

Ichigo grinned widely in excitement; the adrenalin was coercing through his vein's making him almost cackle insanely in glee. If there was anything he loved more than a good fight, it was annoyed/frustrated face that the smaller Captain pulled when someone treated him as though he was a child.

The redhead lunged for the other, ready to strike with a impressive blow when a loud, disgruntled voice called out for him, slicing through the air like a knife _"KUROSAKI!"._ Distracted, the newest Captain didn't notice as Toshiro took advantage of the situation and swiftly took a sharp sidestep away from the strike, allowing Ichigo to fly straight passed him into a wall.

Smirking, the white haired Captain nodded in thanks to the speaker before turning to watch Ichigo pull himself from the rubble with an annoyed grumble.

"Pathetic, Kurosaki. Just Pathetic." Grimmjow cackled, shacking his head at the sight. The Arrancar was leaning casually against the door-way of the training area, his arms were crossed over his toned chest and an amused smirk was playing across his smug face.

"Shut it, Grimmjow" Ichigo grunted with his usual scold, dusting off his robed in annoyance "What'd you want?"

"Hm. The old-coot's lookin' for ya'" the blue haired Espada shrugged, uncaring "He asked me ta' come get ya' _Captain_" he explained, adding 'Captain' sarcastically.

"What does he want?"

"I donno" Grimmjow shrugged in an uncaring manner to the whole thing. Giving the small Captain a half-arsed salute, he headed back into the building; going to look for Ulquiorra.

"Well there go's our spare" Ichigo frowned in disappointment, gathering his things.

"Yes. Well, I really should be heading back to the Burrow" Toshiro nodded, re-shielding his own Zanpakuto and patting the dust off his Captain's robe.

"Right. If you need any more 'stress-relief', come find me" Ichigo smiled down at the shorter Captain before turning and headed for the door "See ya'!"

"Hn" Toshiro grunted with a nod before heading back to his own personal quarters too change back into his mortal clothes.

He hadn't been kidding when he'd said that he had to get back ; Mrs. Weasley would likely try and lecture him once again for disappearing without a word.

"Worth the lecture" he decided.

x-x-x-x-x

"Where Have You Been?!" Molly screeched as the Captain arrived back at the Burrow.

Sighing heavily, Toshiro pulled Hyorinmaru from his back and leant him against the long table, next to the only available chair that was obviously for him "I headed back to Seireitei for awhile"

In their cofusion, the occupants of the room turned to the source of all knowledge, also known as Hermione Granger. Seeing their questioning looks directed at her, the brunette scolded at them "Don't ask me" she frowned, their wasn't any books on Shinigami's or the After-Life so how was she supposed to know what Seireitei was?!

Rolling his eyes at their reaction, Toshiro slipped into the empty seat next to Ron "Seireitei is where all Shinigami reside, it's located in the centre of Rukongai: The Soul Society" he explained, brushing some of his while-locks from his left eye.

"What happened?!" Molly called, startling everyone in the room with the suddenness as she rushed over and grabbed the mini Captain's chin and pulled his hair from his face, examining his pale cheek.

"What is it, dear?" Mr. Weasley questioned, raising from his seat and walking around the table to have a look for himself. On Toshiro's left cheek was a long, diagonal cut, still seeping crimson.

"Oh Merlin! You alright Toshiro?" Ginny gasped at the bleeding wound.

"I am perfectly fine" he grunted, swatting away Mrs. Weasley's hands just as she scurried to one of the kitchen cupboards.

"How's having a bleeding cut on you face _'Fine'_?!" Hermione objected as Molly hurried back to Toshiro's side. First Aid kit in hand.

"I merely became distracted while sparing with a fellow Captain" he stated simply, annoyed at their over reaction to such an insignificant wound.

"Sparing? Like a duel?" Ron grinned in interest.

Toshiro nodded before Mrs. Weasley grabbed his chin once again too keep him still while being treating the cut "What spell hit you?" she asked, wanting to know what she was treating.

"Shinigami do not spare with sorcery" _'Other than Kido' _he added mentally; not wanting to explain that also "The match consisted of our Zanpakuto skills and Spiritual Power"

"You mean sword fighting?!" Ron and Hermione gasped, one from shock, the other in glee.

"WHAT!?" Molly screeched "That is unacceptable and dangerous!"

"Unacceptable? No." Toshiro glared, rubbing a thin finger along the newly bandaged cheek "Dangerous? Maybe by wizarding standards, but I assure you Captain Kurosaki came out of the match worse-off than I" _'…If only due to the Epada's distraction'_

'_**I do not believe that counts, Hatchling'**_

'_They do not need to know that, Hyorinmaru'_

"I will have no more of this at the dinner-table" Molly scolded, putting away the small red box "And tomorrow Arthur will be informing Dumbledore of this, Toshiro"

"Do as you please" the Captain grunted _'Not that the old man will be able to do anything'_

x-x-x-x-x

"Quiddich Captain?" Toshiro questioned out loud in a tired voice. Early that morning Mrs. Weasley had barged into his and Ronald's room ranting about how close the school year was and how they had yet to buy their school supplies. Ushering everyone from their beds early to have breakfast and get ready to head to Diagon Alley.

"Huh?" Ron grunted half asleep, egg slipping from his fork as he glaced up at the white-haired teen.

"According to this I am being offered the roll as Quidditch Captain" Toshiro stated, holding up his Hogwarts letter that he had forgotten about when it had arrived with his O.W.L.s results.

"That would give you equel status with Perfects!" Hermione gasped happily "You could use the special bathrooms and everything!"

"Yes…well the letter say's that I would have to do some sort of private try-outs for my House-team and have the cover-story that I was a Captain for my old 'school'" Toshiro explained, reading over the letter once more. Dumbledore was obviously trying to influence his action with gifts, the only thing was that he was using gifts that _Harry _would want, not him.

"You're obviously gonna go for it, right?" Ron grinned, shoving his breakfast faster into the gaping hole that was his mouth.

"It honestly does not seem fair for all the Houses to wait to know who their Captain is going to be"

"All the Houses?" Ginny blinked rapidly.

"Due to Harry Potter's 'death' I am attending Hogwarts under my current name" Toshiro explained, folding his letter before placing it within his jeans pocket.

"You're going to have to be re-sorted" Hermione realized with a gasp.

"You're still gonna try-out though, right?" Ron urged desperately; not wanting to loose their House's best player.

"Depends" the Shinigami shrugged "I haven't used a broom since before entering The Vail" he stated "I'm probably rusty"

"Morning" Bill greeted as he entered the kitchen, fully dressed and looked as though he had been awake for hours.

"Mornin'" Ron grunted around a full mouth.

"Always a pleasure, Ronald" Bill grimaced at the sight before placing a full money-bag on the table in front of Toshiro.

"Where's mine?" Ron demanded, his eyes wide at the size of the bag.

"That's Toshiro's already, idiot" Bill 'tisked' "I got it out of Harry's vault; apparently when Toshiro arrive the vaults owners name changed to 'Toshiro Hitsugaya'"

"Thank you, William-san" Toshiro nodded, pocketing the bag.

"It's Bill"

"'E is always so thoughtful" Fleur purred as she entered the kitchen, walking over and stroked Bill's nose affectionately. Ginny rolled her eyes and pretended to vomit silently behind them.

"Alright, everyone finished?" Molly questioned from her place in front of the sink, ignoring her daughters rude behaviour. Seeing their silent nods of agreement, Molly clapped her hands together in a hurried motion "Come on then! Arthur should have the car ready so Chop-Chop!"

x-x-x-x

Outside was murky and overcast. They had been packed into Mr. Weasley's baby-blue beetle like sardines on their way to the Leaky Cauldron, luckily a charm had been placed on the interior to allow more room than a five-seater would normally provide.

"Here we are!" Mr. Weasley called as they clambered from the tight space of the vehicle.

Stepping into the cool air, Toshiro stretched his spine back into place and took a deep breath of the Reiryoku-low air. That was one of the reasons why he missed the Soul Society quit a lot resently; he has had to sleep and eat more often since leaving for this mission, it was because of the lack of Spiritual Power in the atmosphere.

"C'mon, 'Shiro!" Ron called, jogging into the shabby Inn.

"Hn." the Captain nodded, walking calmly behind the excited red-head.

Inside seemed even worse than Toshiro remembered; it was barren of clients and seemed darker than ever. The owner, Tom, was pouting moodily behind the bar as though he knew that they would only pass though to the courtyard. Rolling his eyes, Toshiro couldn't believe the mass-paranoia had everyone believing that if they stayed here they'd be the next target or something. Death Eaters are not likely to attack a normal citizen in broad daylight.

But the state that the Leaky Cauldron was in was no where as shocking as Diagon Alley its self. Diagon Alley had changed drastically since his last visit, Toshiro realized as their group stepped through the entrance.

No more was the colourful, glittering window displays, they were now hidden behind large, dull Ministry of Magic posters that had been plastered over them. More than a few buildings had been boarded-up, including the Ice-Cream Parlour that Toshiro recalled he loved to visit whenever he had the chance.

While on the other hand, a discouraging number of shady-looking stalls had been set up all along the street.

'Tisking' at the display of a dieing community, Toshiro followed the tight-nit group in disdain "Remember: do not stray from the group, children" Mr. Weasley ordered, glaring at one of the shabby-looking stall-owners as they leered at them; trying to goat them to buy their shifty merchandise.

"Yes. I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes and Ron's showing too much ankle in his school robes. Toshiro'll need a re-fitting due to the muscle gain-" Mrs. Weasley ranted hurriedly before being interrupted by the serious Shinigami.

"Weasley-san, if we are in such a hurry, why do we not separate?" he frowned at her illogical thinking; the sooner they finished, the sooner they were out of 'danger' "Why not send Hermione-san, Ron-san and myself to collect our robes while you all go to Flourish and Botts to buy everyone's school books?"

"I don't know…" Molly muttered nervously, obviously torn between wanting to get back quickly and the wish to stick together "You're all under age, what if something happens and no one's there to-"

"Weasley-san" Toshiro interrupted once again with a sharp-stare "I am 318 years old and Captain of the 10th squad of Gotei 13. I believe protecting us from a couple of Death Eaters would be a simple enough task" he stated with the utter most seriousness as he tapped Hyorinmaru's hilt for emphasise.

Not looking completely convinced, Molly nodded reluctantly in agreement before ushering Ginny and Arthur towards Flourish and Botts as Toshiro, Ron and Hermione set off silently for Madam Malkin's.


	16. Chapter 15: Loathing Remembrance

**Loathing Remembrance**

Toshiro noticed while they were walking silently to Madam Malkin's that many of the people walking by them seemed to be in the same hurried manner that Mrs. Weasley had been. Sharing the exact same anxious look upon their faces and staying in close knit groups of their own, moving intently about their own business. Absolutely nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

Once arriving at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Toshiro put his arm out to halt the other teens entry.

"What is it, Toshiro?" Hermione asked worriedly. Had the Captain sensed some sort of danger? Where they going to be attacked?!

"Nothing, Hermione-san" Toshiro frowned as he sensed the young woman's, weak, but violently thrashing Spiritual Power. Had she really become that panicked from his stopping their entering of the shop? "I simply wish to enter first too ensure your safety" he explained "There are already three different Reiryoku in the building and I must establish if they are a threat"

"How can you tell there are people inside, mate?"

"My body id made purely from my soul's Reiryoku and thus making others Reiryoku easy to detect. Understand?"

"…No"

With an annoyed sigh, Toshiro ignored the ginger teen and entered the little shop silently. It appeared at first glance to be empty, but the mini Captain knew better and headed to investigate the three other Reiryoku in the room while Hermione and Ron watched quietly from the open door.

"-not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_" a familiar voice grumbled from behind a rack of dress robes that Toshiro had been heading towards.

"No.." Ron hissed quietly under his breath at the voice as he and Hermione entered the shop; knowing from the snotty-voice that there was no real threat.

"Now dear, you're mother's quite right" another, higher voice stated from behind the rack "None of us are supposed to go wandering around on our own any more, its nothing to do with being a child-"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" the snotty-voice whined as the owned appeared from behind the rack.

From first glance, Toshiro was suddenly filled with a wave of loathing and disgust, surprising the Shinigami at the foreign emotion directed at the mortal teenager with bleach-blond hair. He realized that it was one of Harry's natural responses to the other. A rather un-reasonable reaction if you asked Toshiro, yes, the boy seemed spoilt-rotten and obnoxiously stuck-up, but other than that, he couldn't really remember Harry's true reason for hating him.

The pointy-faced teen was wearing a hansom set of dark green dress robes that glittered with pin's around the hem and edges of the sleeves. He stood in front of a full-length mirror, examining him refection with scrutinizing eyes. It took him a few moments before he noticed Toshiro, Hermione and Ron in his reflection over the shoulder. His light gray-eyes narrowed at the sight of Hermione and Ron while one of his thin eyebrows raised in curiosity at the white-haired teen.

"It seems as though the Moodblood and Blood-traitor have already found a replacement for Potter" Draco sneered "Some loyalty" he smirked.

"I don't think there's any need for _that _type of language!" Madam Malkin called in disgust to the vile insults "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily as she glanced over at the group of three and saw Hermione and Ron with their wands out, pointed at the Slytherin.

"We would _NEVER _replace Harry!" Ron shouted, horrified at the very idea of replacing his best friend and they hadn't! Technically Toshiro **was **Harry! Yeah, Harry had lived so long and time changes people! But it was still him!

"Ron-san, Hermione-san. Lower your wands…**Now**" Toshiro ordered firmly, not wanting to resort to using Kido on them just yet.

Slowly, the two Gryffindor's lowered their wands, still pissed about the Slytherin's words.

"I see; you two can't do anything without a leader can you?" Malfoy smirked "That's what SnowWhite's for"

'_SnowWhite?' _Toshiro wondered, raising a delicate eyebrow _'Very inventive' _he thought sarcastically.

'_**No need for sarcasm, Hatchling' **_

'_Oh, shush Hyotinmaru' _the Captain sighed as Madam Malkin decided to act as though nothing had happened in hope that it wouldn't. She bent towards Draco and grasped his sleeve.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just-"

"Ouch!" Malfoy whined, slapping he hand way from him "Watch where you're sticking those pins, woman!" he growled before pulling the robes over his head, messing-up his blond locks and dumped them at Madam Malkin's feet "Mother, I don't think I want those any more"

"You're perfectly right, Draco, dear" Narcissa Malfoy nodded, staring disapprovingly towards Hermione "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here now…we'll do better at Twilfill and Tatting's" she sneered, leading her son out of the shop and slamming the door closed behind them.

"Tsk" Toshiro clicked his tongue at the utter disrespect for the woman's hard work _'Now I remember why I disliked Malfoy so much in my life'_

"Well, _really_!" Madam Malkin shouted in annoyance, snatching up the discarded robe and waved her wand over the fabric. Removing the dust from its trip on the floor. "Alright, what can I do for you three?"

"Um, well Ron and Toshiro need some new school robes and I would like some dress robes"

"Alright" the shop owner sighed, just wanting to get ride of them quickly "One of you hop onto the stool and we'll get started"

x-x-x-x-x

"I'm glad that's over with" Hermione frowned as they exited the small shop "She honestly tried to sell me wizard's dress robes! Do I look like a boy to you?!" she called in disbelief.

"She was obviously distracted, Hermione-san, so do not blame her and take offence" Toshiro stated simply, his face blank even though he, himself, was annoyed at the woman for asking if he was a first-year just because he requested a robe without a house emblem.

"Are you three alright?" Mrs. Weasley's voice called to them as she and Ginny appeared from around a corner. Mr. Weasley walked a couple steps behind them, clutching an arm load of heavy bags full of school books. The strain of the weight clear on his face.

"Got your robes? Right then, we can pop over to Fred and Georges for a bit, but stay close to the group" Mrs. Weasley stated, eyeing her youngest son at the last part of her sentence before making her way down the street.

As the other went to follow the elder woman, Toshiro turned his attention to Mr. Weasley who had caught up to the group. The Captain felt sympathy for the man, he had been on shopping trips with Matsumoto before and knew how bad it could be carrying all of a woman's shopping on one's own. Glancing back at the retreating group, Toshiro rolled his eyes before moving his own bag to the crook of his arm and approaching the struggling man.

"Allow me, Mr. Weasley" he said, grabbing a couple of the heavy bags from the man before he could protest.

"Thank you, Toshiro" Arthur nodded with a sigh of relief before they began to follow the group.

"Hurry up you two!" Mrs. Weasley called back at them over her shoulder, not wanting their group to be separated once again "We really haven't got too long so we'll just have a quick look around and then head back to the car"

"Whoa!" Ron suddenly called, stopping in his tracks.

Among all the dull, poster covered shops, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' hit the eye like a beacon. Passers-by were looking back over their shoulders, back at the shop and a few Actually came to a halt; transfixed at the sight. One of the joke shop's windows was full of an assortments of goods that spun, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked. Toshiro could actually feel the throb of a migraine beginning at the base of her skull at the very sight. The other window was covered with a giant poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazed with flashing yellow letters:

Why Are You Worried About You-Know-Who?

You SHOULD Be Worried About

U-NO-POO-

The Constipation Sensation That's Gripping the Nation!

Toshiro couldn't prevent an amused snort from escaping at the sight of the poster. Juvenile? Yes. But amusing none the less. And it didn't seem like he was the only one who believed this seeing as Ron burst into a fit of laughter at the poster.

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" Molly screeched in horror.

"No they wont!" Ron laughed loudly "It's Brilliant!" he hollered before rushing ahead towards the shop, the others not far behind him.


	17. Chapter 16: Wizard Wheezes

**Wizards Wheezes**

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was officially the most popular shop in Diagon Alley. It was packed tight with young wizards and witch's. It was practically impossible to get close to any of the shelves due to the amount of teenaged customers that were clambering to obtain the amazing merchandise.

Boxes upon boxes piled up to the high ceiling. They were boxes of Skiving Snackboxes that the twin's had perfected during their last, but unfinished, year at Hogwarts.

Only one battered box of Nosebleed Nuggets remained on the shelf due to their popularity.

'_Why would these children want to skip classes?' _Toshiro wondered, it wasn't as if any of the subjects were that hard from what he had read so far _'Who would not wasn't to learn a form of magic?'_

'_**They most probably take it for granted, Hatchling' **_Hyorinmaru suggested_** 'A lot of people think they have the right to learn and abuse the gift'**_

Nodding silently in agreement, Toshiro continues his observation of the bright joke-shop. Around him were bins full of trick wants, the cheapest merely turned into rubber chickens or a pair of pants when waved; the most expensive seemed to beat the unwary user around the head and neck.

Toshiro couldn't stop the roll of his turquoise eyes as he stared around him at the gleeful children who were scrabbling to get their small hands on the pranking merchandise that filled the shop. People who actually wanted this junk were just wasting their lives and he really had expected more from Hermione.

The girl had somehow managed to squeeze her way through the crowd to a large display near the counter and was now occupying herself by reading the information on the back of a medium-sized box, it had a picture on the front of a hansom boy and a swooning girl that were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

" '_Patented Daydream Charms. One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable _(Side-effects include vacant expression and minor drooling)_. Not for sale to under sixteen's.' _" she finished before turning to the Captain "You, Know, that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione" a happy voice behind them stated coursing Toshiro to grab Hyorinmaru's hilt in alarm, but released it upon turning to the speaker "You can have one for free!" Fred stated, happy to get a compliment from the girl seeing as she was normally so hard to impress. The beaming twin stood before them, leaning on the counter wearing a set of expensive magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his orange hair.

"How are you, Toshy?"

"I am perfectly well, Fred-san" the white haired Captain nodded, choosing to ignore the annoying nick-name seeing as neither of the twins ever listened to him and seemed too love annoying him "As are you, it seems"

"Yep!" Fred grinned, dusting-off his robes happily "It's the good-life from now on and its all thanks to the reward money you gave us!"

"It was blood-money" Toshiro stated, remembering the Tri-Wizard Tournament "Keeping that money would have been wrong. Plus, I have plenty already"

"Thanks anyway" Fred shrugged "Come on, Toshy, I'll give you a tour" he grinned, grabbing the others arm. Giving him no choice in the matter as they left Hermione admiring her new Daydream Charms.

The Shinigami was dragged towards the back of the shop, where he noticed a stand of cards and rope tricks "Muggle Magic Tricks!" Fred pointed out happily "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love muggle stuff. It's not really a big earner, but we do fairly steady business" he explained to the uninterested Shinigami "Oh, there's George!"

Fred's twin walked up and shook Toshiro's hand energetically "Hay, Toshy!" he grinned before turning back to his brother "Giving him the tour? Lets take him to the back, where we're making the real money" he grinned, quickly finishing labelling 'Edible Dark Marks (They'll make anyone sick!)'s before leading them to the back. Pushing back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks stand and walked into the darker, none crowded room. The packaging on the products that lined the many shelves were more subdued from what the white haired Captain could see. No flashing lights and bright colours.

"We've just developed this more serious line. You might be interested" Fred stated as the Shinigami looked around with mild fascination "Funny how it happened…"

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, cant do a decent Shield Charm" George scoffed, before turning to the smaller 'teen' "Course, they didn't have you teaching them, Toshy"

'_Ah, yes' _Toshiro recalled _'__Dumbledore's Army__, if I recall'_

'_**Idiotic loyalty, Hatchling' **_Hyorinmaru sighed with a shake of his head _**'I am glad too know you've grown-out of that moronic admiration'**_

'_I second that'_

"That's right…well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh. You know, challenge you mate to jinx you while wearing in and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry brought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves…" Fred and George explained in turns.

"I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes…"

"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defence Against the Dark Arts, because its such a money-spinner" George added enthusiastically "This is cool, look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru-"

"I apologize for interrupting" Toshiro stated, not looking-up from the merchandise "But isn't this awful dangerous?" he asked, gesturing around the room "Do you have any protection from the Ministry?"

"Why?" the twins asked simultaneously, staring at the Shinigami dumbly.

Sighing heavily, Toshiro shook his head at their stupidity "You're selling 'weapons' of war to the Ministry. Surly the enemy will come after you. Do you have any sort of protection?"

"…No…"

"Would you like me too message the Soul Society and arrange some?" Toshiro stressed, how could they not be worried for their safety?! Harry's instincts were practically screaming at him to keep them safe.

"You mean a Shinigami BodyGuard?!" the twins asked excitedly, looking ready to tackle the teen in glee.

"If we have any spare…" Toshiro frowned, not liking their enthusiasm about the whole thing.

"YEAH!"


	18. Chapter 17: Kettle Catastrophe!

**Kettle Catastrophe**

"Come on, mate. You have too admit it was fishy how Malfoy ditched his mum" Ron urged, trying desperately too convince Toshiro that the 'evil' blond had been up to no good, but the Shinigami Captain was having none of it.

While at the twins shop, the three of them had seen the Slytherin walking past one of the colourful widows. The blond had been alone, which was suspicious on its own, but he had also been heading for Knockturn Alley. Due to this the Shinigami had to drag the two curious teens back into the shop as they stepped out the door, wanting to follow the 'enemy'.

"Agreed, but the rebellion of an insolent child is none of our business and not a part of the mission" Toshiro stated simply, not looking up from filling-in his latest progress report; wanting to get it sent before they had to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. He had to send a request for a guard along with it; the twins really did need it.

"But, Toshiro!~"

"No."

"But he could be-!"

"Ronald, for Merlin's sake; Stop It!" Hermione sighed, slamming her copy of 'Advanced Rune Translation' shut in annoyance "He's not going to change his mind so drop it!"

Toshiro silently thanked the Gods for the witch's voice of reason that the young redhead never seemed to question in fear of the female's wrath.

Finishing up the report, the young Captain raised from his seat on the Weasley's living room settee and headed towards the kitchen silently, not bothering too look up as he passed Molly as she slaved away over the stove, six different cooking spells going as she prepared dinner. Their last home-cooked meal till the Christmas holidays.

"Finished with your homework, dear?" Molly greeted the silver haired youth as he passed her.

"It is not 'homework', Mrs. Weasley" Toshiro scolded as he retrieved a glass from the cupboard before heading for the sink. All he wanted was a drink of water, not motherly chat with a woman who was younger than him "It is a progress report that must be sent frequently during long-term missions"

"Of course, dear" Molly smiled, returning her attention back to the stove. She knew from the last couple weeks not too take anything the boy said to heart. It was easier too live with him that way "Oh, and before I forget; Arthur wanted you to help him with something before you head off to Hogwarts tomorrow"

"Hn" Toshiro nodded in agreement, gulping down the cool liquid before placing the empty glass in the sink "Shall I also inform him of suppers impending arrival?"

"If you would, dear" Molly shook her head as the boy exited the kitchen, heading for Arthur's work shed. If there was one thing the mother of seven couldn't wrap her head around was 'Harry's' new manner of speaking. It was so formal and impersonal that sometimes she almost forgot that he was Harry. The shy, mild-mannered boy that she had known for years to suddenly start speaking his mind with such determination.

But guessed everyone changes too survive and Harry had been doing just that for 300 or so years. He really had become 'Toshiro' and not 'Harry'. the only thing about the boy that still linked him to Dumbledore's 'Chosen One' was the nearly invisible scar hidden behind silver bangs.

-xxxx

The 'Young' Captain interest was peaked as he entered Mr. Weasley's work shed, the wooden shack was filled to the brim with random bit and bobs from the mortal realm. From rubber ducks too drinks dispensers. "Interesting.." from what Toshiro had learned over the last couple weeks, 'muggle' things weren't common in an average wizarding household. "Mr. Weasley?" he called out through the cluttered room.

"Ah! Toshiro! Come on in, Lad! Come look at this!" the red haired man grinned, poking his head around a high shelf too greet the fascinated looking Shinigami.

Frowning in annoyance at being referred to as 'lad', Toshiro carefully made his way around the clutter, towards the man. When he arrived next to the man he was leaning over an old work bench, fiddling with what looked like a muggle electric kettle. "Did you know, Toshiro, that muggles use this too make tea? Fascinating isn't it!" Arthur laughed.

"Yes." Toshiro grunted, rolling his eyes at the enthusiastic wizards back.

"I just cant seem too workout how it works.." Arthur pouted "I've put in the water and tea-leaves, but it doesn't seem too be boiling"

"Hmmm.. Have you connected it to an energy source?" Toshiro suggested, thinking back to his time in the mortal world. From what he could remember, everything in Karakura seemed too run-off some sort of electricity supply.

"Yes, I connected it to a _'gen-er-ator'_, but still nothing"

"Miss Inoue had a kettle such as this when I stayed in the mortal realm, I believe she pressed this-" Toshiro stated, leaning forwards and flicked the small leaver on the bottom of the electric kettle. With a quiet **'click' **a small blue light switched on and the kettle came to life.

"You did it, lad!" Arthur laughed, patting the teen on the back in excitement.

"Mr. Waesley.." Toshiro frowned, staring intensely at the steeming muggle devise "If I recall correctly, you are not meant to place tea-leaves in an electric kettle…and I believe that is not steem, it is smoke"

"What?" Arthur frowned in consern just as the faint smell of burning reached his nose "Bloody Hell!". Dashing forwards, the wizard unplugged the sparking devise.

"I do believe that the tea-leaves have melted to the inside of your kettle" Toshiro deadpanned, trying not too smirk at the frantic man as he ran around his 'collection' to open all the sheds windows, hoping to let all the smoke and burning smell out before Molly discovered anything.

"Yes, well" Arthur coughed; covering his bright red cheeks in embracement "Lets keep this between ourselves, alright Toshiro?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley" Toshiro scoffed, heading back to the door with the shake of his head. Honestly, was this really all the wizard needed his help with? To show him how a muggle kettle works? "Ah, Mrs. Waesley also wished for me too inform you that supper shall be served shortly" he called back shortly before leaving the shed.

Shaking his head, Arthur emptied the ruined kettle out the window "That kid needs too loosen up"

* * *

><p>Dont Kill Me! I Can Explain!...(more like make excuses ^_^;;;)<p>

Right! First things first!: A Level 3 college cours takes up WAY too much of my personal time (I even had homework over the holiday!*cries*)

2nd: Conflickting oppinions! Some of my viewers dont want this to be a Yaoi fic and some totally do, SO! **WE SHALL HAVE A VOTE!** Message me with your vote, okay? you have plenty of time; I wasnt planning starting the yaoi till later anyway.

And my last excuse:... Im not really into Bleach at the moment. Crap excuse I know, but I'll try to get back into it! Im more into superhero's and Inuyasha at the moment.

Well, thanks for your support during my absense! I'll try and update soon!


	19. Chapter 18: I'm Not A First Year!

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Zanpakuto'**_

**I'm Not A First Year!**

It was a bad idea Toshiro realised while on the way to Kings Cross Station. The request for the Weasley twins' protection had been granted, but why, oh why did they have to chose _him? _Toshiro could practically feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he read over their excuse why it had to be _him_. The man irritated him like no other and just thinking about the damage he and the twins' would cause sent shivers down his spine.

"What's wrong, Toshiro?" Hermione frowned, having felt the shiver from her position squished up against him in the back seat of the Weasley family's beetle car.

"I have just received some very disturbing news..." Toshiro grunted, folding up the letter and shoved it into one of his jeans pocket with slight difficulty due to being so closely pushed up against the witch and the door "My request for the twins' bodyguard has been granted"

"How's that a bad thing?"

"Apparently all high enough ranked shinigami are all either too busy or already on missions, so the Captain-Commander has asked Captain Kurosaki to call in a favour from… _him_" the mini Captain explained, shuddered once again.

"Who they getting?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at his friends unusual reaction. From what he had seen so far it usually took a lot to get Toshiro out-of-sorts.

"They've called in _Urahara Kisuke_" Toshiro grimaced at the name, the man had to be the worst choice ever! "That man is the most conniving and infuriating shinigami I have ever had the displeasure to meet! How he's even considered one of the most powerful shinigami in history I will never know!"

"So…I guess you don't like him" Ron deadpanned at the short 'teens' outburst that gained the rest of the car's occupants attention.

"Well, _obviously_, Ron" Hermione rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner, a 'dur' expression on her face "What I don't get is why you're so worked up about this, Toshiro. It'll be months before you even see him"

Sighing tiredly, Toshiro slumped back in his seat as much as he could and rubbed his eyes "That's the problem; those three should **not **be left without supervision!"

'_It could end this world as we know it!'_

'_**You really shouldn't exaggerate, Hatchling'**_

'_I'm not exaggerating and you know it!'_

_**'…'**_

'_I thought so.'_

-xxxx

Toshiro blinked a coulpe times as he stared at the old fashioned train, his face completely blank as he stared. It had been centuries since he'd last seen it. All those forgotten memories came folding back to him, it gave him a very bad feeling; it he received all these feelings from just seeing the old steam train again he didn't want to think what would happen once they arrived at Hogwarts. Why did 'Harry' have to be so damn emotional?

Shacking the feeling off, Toshiro followed Hermione and Ron up the platform, keeping an eye out for an empty compartment. "Sorry, Toshiro. But we're gonna have to split up" Hermione stated, looking at the shorter 'teen' apologetically before turning back to Ron "We've got to go to the prefect carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit"

"Oh yeah! I forgot" Ron shrugged, smiling in an embarrassed manner then sadly at Toshiro "Sorry".

Nodding stonily, Toshiro spun on his heels and headed back towards the compartment he had seen Ginny enter not that long ago. "We'll come find you after, okay mate?!" Ron called after him. Toshiro didn't even bother with a reply and just waved back over his shoulder with out looking back, after all he wasn't about to make a fool of himself by trying to yell over the constant sound of the chattering school children who were clambering onto the train.

Weaving through the lingering teens', Toshiro finally found the compartment that the youngest Weasley occupied only to witness her getting cozy with a dark skinned boy and from the way they seemed to be trying to suck each others face's off, they obviously didn't want to be disturbed.

"Well, well, looks like Snow-White got ditched by the Moodblood and Weasel" a snide voice called from behind the mini Captain, much to his displeasure Toshiro could feel his eyebrow twitching for the second time that day against his will. Forcing himself to appear as composed and professional as possible, he turned to Malfoy with a blank expression. If he gave into Harry's instinct to Freeze the Baka solid for insulting Hermione and Ron it would only make him as bad as the brat. But lowering himself to Malfoy's level would be a disgrace to his honour as a Captain. Plus, if you lower yourself to another's level they will only beat you with experience.

"Malfoy" Toshiro nodded in a offhanded greeting, slightly throwing the blond off his game with the blank response.

Shacking off the uneasy feeling, Malfoy continued; not wanting to show weakness as a leader in front of his 'friends' "So I'm right, huh? The Moodblood and Bloodtraitor really did leave poor little-wittle Snow-White all on **her **lonesome. What? Weren't you 'brave'/stupid enough to replace their unfortunately **dead **Potter?"

'_Okay, screw 'my level!' _This Bastards about to be an Ice-cube!' Toshiro mentally seethed, the temperature around him dropping dramatically _'He cant win this if he's frozen in a block of ice!'_

'_**Do it!' **_Hyorinmaru cheered uncharacteristically, agreeing whole heartedly with Toshiro's rash decision; this spolit brat needed to be given a lesson in respect! You don't insult the dead, you never call his Hatchling stupid and definitely not **little! **

Just as frost began to gather around the blond twits feet, slowly growing closer to the overly polished shoes did a demanding but nervous voice call out, catching the groups attention "L-Leave him a-alone, M-M-Malfoy!" it squeaked.

Turning to the stuttering voice's owner, Toshiro spotter a tallish boy with a round face heading towards them, a dreamy-eyed blond girl following behind him, Harry's memories immediately identifying them as 'Neville' and 'Luna'.

"What was that, Longbottom?" Malfoy sneered, causing the timid boy to take a nervous step back from the Slytherin group.

"I-I-I said t-to leave h-him a-a-alone" he squeaked "A-a-a-as a p-prefect, y-you s-shouldn't b-bully the first years!"

'_First Year!?' _Toshiro scolded mentally before taking pity on the stumbling boy and made an exaggerated motion to look at the large clock face next to the platforms entrance "Doesn't the train leave at exactly 11?" he asked loud enough for all to hear.

"Huh?" Neville blinked in surprise before panicking as he saw the time "3 minuets?! We've gotta get a compartment!"

As he sped-off into the train, Luna grabbed Toshiro's hand aimlessly before dragging him off after Neville, much to the mini Captain's surprise, but silent relief; at least now he wouldn't have to sit with someone he didn't know…even if he would still have to reintroduce himself to his old 'friends'. Plus, he wouldn't nearly loose control again while excusing himself from Malfoy.

"Found one!" Neville called back to them without looking as he dashed into an empty compartment. "That was a close one" he sighed slumping in the vacant seat, running a hand through his short black hair in relief. The train jolting slightly as it set off exactly on time.

"Yes" Luna smiled in a dazed manner as she pulled a slightly disgruntled Toshiro down next to her. Why was she dragging him around like some disobedient mutt?

"Though it was foolish to take on such a large group. Brave, but still foolish" Toshiro grunted, startling Neville who hadn't realised Luna had brought him along.

"W-what! …oh, thanks, I guess" he squeaked, his round face flushing a deep red at the somewhat complement. "I'm N-Neville Longbottom"

"Pleasure" the mini Captain nodded, yanking his hand from Luna's finally loosened grip before brushing off a some non existent dust from his shirt "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, but in European culture I believe it would be Toshiro Hitsugaya… you may address me as Toshiro as no one in this country seems able to pronounce my family name without butchering it" he added reluctantly, but he'd rather they address him informally than disgrace his last name.

"Luna" the blond next to him wave lazily, her far away stare still not focused on anything even though she was looking in his direction "Do we know you? I know you don't I?"

"Unlikely" Toshiro snapped quickly to attention, he had forgotten how sharp Luna could be sometimes, his only consolation was that she didn't _know _how smart she was. "I have only moved here recently from Japan"

"So you moved here to start Hogwarts as a first year?" Neville asked curiously. He'd never met anyone who'd moved to England just to attend Hogwart's. Didn't his family want him to attend a school in their own country for some reason?

"I am **not **a first year! I am transferring from my old school to start my 6th year here!" Toshiro snapped at the taller boy, wanting to stop all this nonsense that everyone seemed to had gotten into their heads about him being a first year. Everyone he encountered who didn't know who he was somehow all came to the same conclusion!

"You're not 11? B-but you look s-so young!" Neville gasped looking the small teen over, taking in his short stature and cute face with big eyes. He couldn't be the same age as them!

"I am not a child!"

* * *

><p>Hello! and don't kill me!<p>

Sorry it's taken so long but I've been having a family crisis and havent had a lot of time to be writting fanfiction. Plus just as I was about to post this my laptops charger broke! Im using my mums to post this! :P

Anyway! I have some good news; I maybe getting a Beta! (squeal~!)

So now for the **Yaoi vs Non Yaoi **vote so far:

**Yaoi:** 13

**Non Yaoi:** 10

**Yaoi Hints:** 3

The pole is still open so keep the votes coming!


End file.
